


Agent Double-0-Six

by PandoraButler



Series: Agent 006 [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Adrian Crevan - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Black Butler - Freeform, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Hetalia, James Bond AU, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian x Ciel - Freeform, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, ao no exorcist - Freeform, blue exorcist - Freeform, lau x kiku honda, mephistopheles - Freeform, spy!sebastian, undertaker's name is adrian crevan, vincentxundertaker, vintaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: The name is Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis. I'm an operative for MI-6. Don't worry, I won't blame you for not knowing who I am. No one has heard of me...that's why I'm so damn good.
Relationships: Lau & Kiku, Lau & Ran-Mao (Kuroshitsuji), Lau/Kiku, Lau/Ran-Mao (Kuroshitsuji), Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Series: Agent 006 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603180
Kudos: 6





	1. File: Agent 006

Name: Sebastian Michaelis

Organization: MI-6

Section Number: [Classified]

Section Code Name: Faustian

Section Leader: Mephisto Pheles 

Fellow Agents: Claude Faustus, Hannah Annafellows, Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury

Skills: Being devilishly good looking, reacting well under pressure, and creating useful tools on the job.

"Tell me, Mr. Michaelis," the man threw the file on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Why should a guy like me hire a guy like you?" 

"Because, Mr. Phantomhive," Sebastian paused and adjusted his bow tie, "it takes a guy like me to protect a guy like you. I'll show you why in precisely three minutes." 

"Why three?" 

"Because, Mr. Phantomhive, it'll take one minute for the lights to black out, causing your guards to rush in here instead of going where they really need to be. Where do they need to be? Mr. Phantomhive, they need to be in your bedroom, where the safe is. The safe is going to be opened in the second minute. The thief will leave via the window using a rope. He will swing around and crash through the window behind you in the third minute to attack you. But, don't worry, I'm here. I'll protect you. Then, perhaps, you'll hire me. You need me, Mr. Phantomhive, because I'm the best of the best. I'm so great at what I do that I'm the phantom member of my section. There are only five members in any section. Strange isn't it? Since the organization is MI-6 after all." 

Sebastian explained his reasoning concisely. He spoke fast, but not too fast, so that Mr. Phantomhive would catch all of that before the lights blacked out, the guards rushed in, and the alarm blared. Sebastian made his way around the desk and caught the foot of the thief (who wasn't very good at thievery if he was entering the building after escaping). The thief struggled and attempted to punch Sebastian. It didn't work. Sebastian blocked. He threw the thief across the room and into the wall, where he hit his head and blacked out. 

"Apologies," Sebastian walked over to the body. "It isn't in my personal code to damage my boss's building." There was a slight dent in the wall. Sebastian pulled handcuffs out of his breast pocket and placed them on the intruder. The guards were too slow to react, and Mr. Phantomhive hadn't moved a muscle. He sat in his chair smiling. Was he impressed? Sebastian couldn't quite tell. 

"Mr. Michaelis, that was quite the performance," the man stood up and walked over to Sebastian. He looked him in the eyes and held out his hand. "I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you, Mr. Phantomhive," Sebastian accepted the handshake. "In the future, I hope you won't plan such a silly test."

"Test?" 

"Yes, test. You don't honestly expect me to believe your faithful butler would steal from you, do you?" Sebastian smiled. He unmasked the 'thief' before making his way to the exit. It was the Phantomhive butler: Tanaka.

"I know you've read my file, Mr. Phantomhive. But I will introduce myself properly. I'm Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis," he opened the door and winked before leaving. "Feel free to give me a call when you require my assistance. I'll be waiting."


	2. Mission Report: Phantomhive Manor 1

It wasn't easy for Sebastian to get that job interview. It took months of planning and stars aligning for him to even step foot in the Phantomhive manor. Mephisto and Sebastian had argued time and time again about if he should be honest, considering the investigation of the Phantomhives was such a tricky case. The family had so many rumors surrounding them. Time and time again Sebastian wondered if going undercover might've been a better option. The fact that he hadn't received a phone call from Mr. Phantomhive was toying with his mind. If they truly were a crime syndicate, why would they hire an agent as a bodyguard? Or anything else, for that matter. No, he was certain they would. That was just the type of thing they needed. They needed a good guy on their side to make them look, well, not evil. 

"This is taking too long," Sebastian sighed as he drove in his stylish black convertible. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, just to his normal spot. Sebastian loved staring out at scenic overlooks. Call it a hobby, if you will. The way the sky looked, especially at sunset, was one of his favorite things. Painting the scene was especially wonderful, when he had the time. 

He pulled over at the right location and stepped outside of his car. He leaned against the door and crossed his legs, just staring at the sky as the sun set. The colors transformed and he took a mental photograph. This was one of the nicer sunsets. His phone vibrated in his pocket, it was his boss, not Mr. Phantomhive, no, his _other_ boss. 

"Mr. Pheles," he said, answering the call. "May I ask why you're calling me at such an hour?" 

"Don't sound so disappointed," Mephisto replied. "You should be excited, actually, because Mr. Phantomhive has a job for you. Tomorrow, in fact, he wants you at the manor in the afternoon. Wear a nice suit, your best attire, and try not to make it obvious you're spying on him."

"Ah, but Mr. Pheles, I _am_ spying on him, aren't I?" Sebastian snickered. "He even _knows_ I'm a spy."

"Lying to him wouldn't have changed a thing and you know it. The guy knows everything," Mephisto sighed. "Be on time, Mr. Michaelis. It's going to be a busy day for you," he said and hung up. Sebastian placed the phone back in his pocket and continued to gaze at the sunset. 

"Busy indeed." 

. . .

Sebastian arrived at the manor with his hair slicked back and dressed entirely in white. Probably a bad choice of color, considering he didn't know what he was here for, but white was the only thing he had left. Okay, that was a lie. Sebastian just felt like wearing white. He parked his car and walked up the steps. Tanaka, the guy he'd seen at the interview, greeted him.

"Mr. Michaelis," he bowed, "I'm here to escort you." Sebastian followed the guy inside. He already knew where he was going, because he'd memorized the blueprints of this building, but he allowed Tanaka to guide him. Neither one of them spoke about their last encounter. 

The ballroom? It was a good thing he dressed up nicely. Mr. Phantomhive seemed to be planning a party by the looks of the decorations and the food on those tables. "Mr. Michaelis!" Mr. Phantomhive outstretched his arms and placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. He smiled, warmly, at the man. "Thank you for coming. I didn't think I would need you tonight but, it's better to be safe then sorry, right?" Sebastian didn't reply. 

"This is my son," he waved over a shorter male that looked fairly similar to him. The only difference being he was younger in the face and had an eye patch over his right eye. "You'll be stuck with him tonight, hope you don't mind." Mr. Phantomhive was going to say something else, from the looks of it (possibly an introduction for the son?), but a servant called him over and he was forced to cut the conversation short. "Pardon me," he apologized, "I have other things to attend to. Look after my boy, Mr. Michaelis." 

The male looked at Sebastian with contempt. "I don't need a babysitter," he glared. Ouch. Sebastian was almost offended by that one. 

"I assure you," Sebastian smiled, "I don't particularly enjoy watching over children."

"I'm not a child," he spat. "I'm nearly twenty."

Sebastian's face lit up with surprise, albeit fake. "Is that so? Forgive me, but your nature was entirely childish the thought never crossed my mind that you might be an adult." This statement earned Sebastian a stomp on the foot. 

"Listen here you arsehole," he continued to glare, "I don't need your help so leave me alone and I'll leave you alone." He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Sebastian called.

"My name is Ciel, bitch," he raised his middle finger without looking behind him and kept walking.

"Well," Sebastian sighed, "he certainly is charming, isn't he?"

"Don't mind him, Mr. Michaelis, Sir," a redheaded maid spoke. "He is just, uh, a bit rough around the edges, yeah?" she smiled and walked away nervously. Poor girl, with that much anxiety it was a wonder she spoke to him at all. 

Sebastian watched as the ballroom was set up. He wanted to help, he did, but he didn't want to be a nuisance, so he stood by a pillar and watched it all take place. He also kept his eye on Ciel, just making sure the guy was still in the room and hadn't gone off anywhere. It wouldn't be right to avoid the very person he was guarding. 

Time passed and the guests made their way into the ballroom. Everyone was dressed rather nicely. Sebastian couldn't help but admire. However, these types of events weren't really his cup of tea, so he retreated to the outdoors. The garden was lovely. The sky, beautiful as well. He breathed in the air and sat on a nearby bench. Should he be wasting time here? No. Was he going to anyway? Of course. 

"Some guard you are," Ciel rolled his eyes and sat down next to Sebastian. 

"Some son you are," Sebastian replied. "What are you doing out here? Don't you have hosting responsibilities? Wouldn't your father be upset?"

"Like he really gives a damn," Ciel crossed his arms and looked out at the garden. "I hate social events. I was never good at 'playing nicely' with others. So, no, he wouldn't care. He is too busy worrying about other things. That's why he hired you, so he wouldn't have to look over his shoulder and watch me all of the time."

"Is your relationship with your father that bad?" Sebastian asked, not that it was any of his business. One of his tasks was to get close to someone in the Phantomhive household. If that someone ended up being Ciel, which he doubted it would be, maybe it would help him in the long run. 

"Why do you care?" Ciel glared. Guess that bonding moment was over. The guy stood up and walked off, but Sebastian sensed something in the air, and grabbed his hand. 

"Pardon me," he apologized beforehand and dragged Ciel into the garden's labyrinth of hedges. He made sharp turns and eventually stopped.

"What the hell?" Ciel jerked his hand away. Sebastian brought a finger to his lips, the signature gesture to be quiet. Footsteps approached. Ciel could hear them and instantly shut his mouth. 

"Get behind me," Sebastian spoke quietly. Ciel didn't have to be told twice. Two men turned the corner and held up guns. They looked at Sebastian and smiled, as if they'd been wanting to see him all this time. 

"Give us the kid," one said. 

"Or we'll shoot," the other said. 

"Kid? What kid? Don't you know this male right here is twenty?" Sebastian held up his hands and made slow steps towards the two strangers.

"Whatever, hand him over or we'll shoot." Sebastian would do no such thing. He kept distracting them with idle conversation. The more he talked the closer he got, until he was directly before the gun. In an instant, he made a motion for the arm and grabbed the gun. He pointed it at the other, then back to the guy that he stole it from. 

"I suggest we discuss this like the adults we are," he smiled. "Who do you think would be able to shoot first? Me, a trained man? Or you, a guy that's never actually shot someone from the looks of it or you would've taken the safety off." Sebastian turned the safety off himself. The guy was still pointed at his current enemy.

"It's likely you'll miss if you shoot. Don't feel bad, everyone does the first time. But, I haven't missed a day in my life. Do you want to take that risk? Drop the gun, son," Sebastian lost his smile. "If you want to live another day, you'll do as I say."

The stranger dropped the gun. Sebastian took their suit ties and used it to restrain them. Mission accomplished, as they say. Ciel Phantomhive was successfully protected. 


	3. Mission Report: Phantomhive Manor 1.2

"Thank God you're okay," Mr. Phantomhive ran over to his kid and gave him a big hug. To Sebastian, that didn't seem like something a parent that doesn't care about his kid would do. Perhaps Ciel just misunderstood his father. But, again, it wasn't really his business.

"Perpetrators apprehended, Sir," Sebastian nudged the two strangers forward. They were behind closed doors, in Mr. Phantomhive's office. The party was long since over and anything that was said in this room would stay in this room.

"What? Oh, yes, of course," Mr. Phantomhive released his son and walked over to the two guys. "Don't worry about calling the police or anything, Mr. Michaelis. I don't want to make a big scene. Tanaka, you know what to do," he said. Indeed, Tanaka did know what to do. He took the two strangers and led them away. Sebastian, however, was quite intrigued about what would happen to them but refrained from following. He had to build trust here. That was his mission.

"Mr. Michaelis, since this has happened, I expect more events like this will continue. For the time being, I'd like to request that you stay here as Ciel's bodyguard," Mr. Phantomhive requested.

"Of course," Sebastian replied. Ciel shot him a glare. Sorry lad, your wish in this matter doesn't change a thing. You'll be seeing a lot more of Sebastian in the future.

"I'd feel more at ease if you stayed in the same room. Do you have an issue with that?"

"Wait, father, you can't seriously mean this, right?" Ciel looked incredibly nervous at this suggestion. Sebastian wasn't too keen on it either, but he did enjoy the fact that Ciel was so flustered. Sebastian was always one to tease people, he got that from his own father.

"I don't have an issue with that, Mr. Phantomhive," Sebastian smiled. Ciel was looking more and more anxious by the second.

"Hello? Father? Do you even care what I have to say on the matter?" Ciel waved his hand in front of Mr. Phantomhive's face.

"No," he closed his eyes for a brief moment, "quite frankly I do not. Ciel, you could've gotten kidnapped today, or worse. It's safer for you to stay in the same room as Mr. Michaelis here." Mr. Phantomhive smirked. Sebastian saw this expression and thought that perhaps this was the first time he was seeing Vincent, and not 'Mr. Phantomhive.' "If you can provide a suitable answer to not have Mr. Michaelis sleep with you, by all means, I'm waiting to hear it." Sebastian wanted to laugh. This man phrased it like that on purpose, didn't he?

"Father!" Ciel's voice became just the slightest bit higher.

"You can't? Well, then it's settled," Mr. Phantomhive turned his attention back to Sebastian. "You'll be staying with him. He can show you where his room is. I appreciate your services, Mr. Michaelis." The man sat down at his desk and waited for Ciel and Sebastian to leave. Reluctantly, Ciel led the way to his room. It was a nice room, quite spacious, with a bed perfectly big enough for the two of them. It was late, they should sleep, but Sebastian wondered if Ciel would even allow him to share a bed.

"If you think for one moment that I'm sleeping in the same bed as you, you're dead wrong," Ciel glared.

"I figured as much," Sebastian replied. "I'll sleep on the floor, Milord."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"What else should I call you? I doubt you want me to be so friendly as to call you by your name. You don't seem to like me that much, do you? So, I'll be formal. You're practically a nobleman so I'll call you 'Milord.' Unless you have a better suggestion," Sebastian sighed and began to undress.

"W-what are you doing?!" Ciel looked away, clearly bashful.

"I'm not sleeping in this suit. We're both males here, is there really a reason for you to be so concerned?" Sebastian was understanding less and less about this man. He was so angry at times and so bashful about the strangest things. There was a knock on the door before it opened. Tanaka stood pushing a wardrobe into the room and some spare blankets. Wardrobes on wheels, now _that_ was an idea.

"Mr. Phantomhive wanted to make sure you had enough clothes considering you'll be staying here for a while. Everything you might need, and then some, is in this wardrobe. I hope you enjoy your time with us, Mr. Michaelis," Tanaka bowed after situating the wardrobe in the room and then left.

Sebastian opened up the wardrobe. There were a lot of suits, outfits, and other pieces of clothing in there. It was all Sebastian's perfect size. That wasn't creepy, not in the slightest. Pajamas, were there pajamas? He found them, on the very bottom, and continued to strip out of his clothing. He could sense Ciel's burning gaze. This wasn't a show, but he was half tempted to turn it into one.

"Do you have a problem with the way I look, Milord?" Sebastian looked over his shoulder to see Ciel's face. It was entirely red. Embarrassment? Anger? Or both? The expression didn't last long. It quickly returned to the hate filled glare.

"Anyone that was half decent would have a problem with your scarred body," Ciel said. He grabbed some sleep attire and retreated to the bathroom to change. How unfortunate, Sebastian wanted to mess with him a bit more.

Sebastian grabbed the extra blankets and snatched a pillow off of the bed. He made the section between the bed and the wall his sleeping area. It was out of the way and hidden from the sight of the door. If anyone entered, they'd see Ciel defenseless and lower their guard to him. It was perfect, in theory, but he was hidden so well that when Ciel returned, he was a bit scared.

"S-sebastian?" Ciel called. His voice was like a child's. So much for him being a twenty year old man. The guy truly was a kid at heart and appearance.

"No need to be alarmed." Sebastian stood up. "I'm right here." Relief washed over Ciel's face. Ah, so despite his tough-guy nature, he was actually quite sensitive.

"Good," Ciel said. "I was beginning to think the person we were paying to guard me ran out on the job." Ciel crawled into the bed and cozied up into his covers. Sebastian returned to the floor. He would've liked to sleep in that bed, it looked nice, but he was used to having to sleep in strange locations due to his line of work.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called after turning the lights off.

"I'm still here," Sebastian assured.

"Do you think they'll come after me again?"

"Don't worry, Milord, if they do I'll protect you," and with that said, the two drifted off into sleep.


	4. Mission Report: Phantomhive Manor 1.3

Sebastian groaned upon being rudely awakened by the 'thud' of a person falling on top of him. He opened his eyes to find that Ciel Phantomhive had fallen out of his bed. Was this a prank? Was this an accident? Sebastian didn't know. Ciel was still sleeping. Instead of waking him up, like a good citizen, Sebastian closed his eyes and waited for Ciel to realize his mistake. Teasing people runs in his blood, remember?

"Don't go," Ciel whispered in his sleep. He clung to Sebastian tightly. "You promised to bake me a cake." Sebastian, unsure of who promised what, was enjoying this strange situation. Ciel ran his hands along Sebastian's torso, confused, as if he was looking for something that Sebastian didn't have (or had too much of, wink, wink). Ciel woke up not long after. Sebastian knew this because of the whispered cursing and the fact that Ciel crawled back up into his bed. 

There was a loud crash, Sebastian stood up to his feet, bracing for impact, but no intruders came. Skeptical, he looked outside to see that the redheaded maid had dropped something that looked a bit on the important side. How unfortunate. 

"You're awake?" Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"From the looks of it, you're not," Sebastian replied. Ciel mumbled to himself as he crawled out of the bed. He nearly stumbled multiple times trying to reach the bathroom and take a shower. Sebastian was finding it more and more difficult not to laugh at him. 

Once Ciel was behind the bathroom's door, he decided to change. Although the idea of showering was a nice one, he must wait for such leisurely activities. Perhaps he would take one tonight, if nothing strange took place. He listened carefully outside the bathroom's door. He had to be sure no one was sneaking in and kidnapping Ciel all over again. That was his job. Unfortunately, Ciel exited the bathroom to see Sebastian standing there, and thought him to be a pervert. He'd also forgotten to grab a change of clothes, from the looks of it, because only a towel was around him. 

"Don't look at me," Ciel threw a pillow from his bed at Sebastian's face. That's rather unfair, don't you think? You were gazing at Sebastian quite a bit the night before. How rude. Sebastian looked out the window instead of at the bashful Ciel. He didn't understand what the issue was, perhaps he never would, was Ciel gay? Was he attracted to Sebastian? The thought briefly crossed his mind. It might very well be the truth but he shouldn't entertain the idea. This relationship was strictly professional. Sebastian was here to uncover the truths of the Phantomhive family, not flirt with Mr. Phantomhive's son. No, actually, that might not be a bad idea. If Ciel's attachment for him grew, he might leak some important information. This wasn't the first time Sebastian entertained the idea, but Ciel just wasn't cute enough for him to follow through with such a plan. Sebastian had his own type, you know? He flirted with (mostly) everything under the sun, but only when they fell into a certain category. 

"Sebastian?" Ciel waved his hand in front of Sebastian's face. The man blinked and turned his attention back to the male. "Are you coming or not?" he frowned. Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Lead the way, Milord," he said. Ciel walked out of the room and Sebastian followed. He hated acting like such loyal lapdog. This wasn't his type of mission. He sought danger, excitement, babysitting wasn't either of those things. This was the worst case Agent 006 would ever have the displeasure of doing. 

Ciel walked and walked and found himself in the dining room. Even Sebastian, who was used to lavish displays of wealth, was a bit taken aback by the sight of the table. Breakfast foods of all type, for such a small household. "Don't look so shocked," Ciel rolled his eyes. "Father enjoys lots of options. He doesn't require so much, the servants just love him too much." 

"Is that so?" Sebastian replied. That must mean that Mr. Phantomhive wasn't a strict leader. He was a lovable idiot. 

Ciel sat at the table and began to dig in. Mr. Phantomhive was nowhere in sight. A man with brilliant silver hair, and a nice face too, sat down across from Ciel. "You're actually going to join us for breakfast this time?" he smiled, looking excited. Ciel didn't reply. It looked as if the two weren't well acquainted. Brothers? They don't look alike. Step-brothers? Maybe. 

"Aren't you going to sit down?" he turned his attention to Sebastian. "You don't have to stand so stiffly. We won't eat you, I promise." His smile was inviting but Sebastian was still wary. He found it difficult to refuse, so he took a seat next to Ciel. 

"Really? You're serious?" Ciel gestured to the large array of seats. "All of these damn chairs and you want to sit next to me?"

"I like to stay close to the people I'm protecting. Call it a habit," Sebastian replied. 

"Ahem," the man with silver hair cleared his throat. "You're Sebastian, right? My name is Victor. I'm Ciel's brother."

" _Step-_ Brother," Ciel corrected. Ah, so Sebastian's thoughts were correct. Their relationship wasn't that good after all. 

"Vincent got remarried and here we are," Victor gestured to the room. 

"Remarried? Really? Who is the lucky winner?" Sebastian asked. Everything about Mr. Phantomhive was shrouded in mystery. He was certain the news would've gotten wind of this information. Mr. Phantomhive was popular enough for it. So, why hadn't he heard a damn thing? It must've been kept secret for a reason. Was it because of the sex of his new partner? Or because his partner was someone Sebastian knew couldn't be in a relationship with the leader of a crime syndicate. 

"Well," Victor paused. He opened his mouth to continue explaining but the doors opened up widely and Mr. Phantomhive himself walked through them. 

"Good Morning! How is everyone today?" Mr. Phantomhive sat down next to Victor. Ciel glared with full power at his step-brother. Was this the reason he didn't feel that close to his father? Because he thought Victor was the favorite son? 

Even though Mr. Phantomhive's question had 'everyone' in the sentence, he was looking directly at Sebastian. It was obvious he had sat opposite to him for a reason. "Fine," Sebastian answered. "But, I'm a bit interested in how you are. Is it true you got remarried?" 

"Yes, it's true," Mr. Phantomhive admitted. "But my life is a busy one, as you may know, so I don't get to see my dearly beloved often," he sighed and rested his head on his plate. "It's such a sad, sad world we live in." Victor patted Mr. Phantomhive's back to comfort him but nodded at the statement. 

"Do you have anyone you're interested in?" Mr. Phantomhive sat up with a gleam in his eye. "What is your type? Tall, short, male, female, blonde, brunette, I'm quite interested in you, my dear." 

"My type?" Sebastian felt a bead of sweat form on the back of his neck. He hadn't had a significant long lasting relationship in quite some time. His line of work didn't allow for it. Sentiment towards a person usually brought around blackmail in some sense of the word. "I haven't really thought about it. In my line of work, I'm not allowed to love, in a sense."

"Not allowed to love!" Mr. Phantomhive sunk in his chair and leaned back. He was distraught. Offended, almost. "What a sad life you live, Mr. Michaelis. I hope we can change that for you." Tanaka walked into the dining room and whispered into Mr. Phantomhive's ear. The man stood up, with haste, and made his exit.

"Leaving so soon?" Ciel rested his head on his hand. "You haven't even eaten."

"Duty calls," Mr. Phantomhive shot an apologetic look. "Be safe, my dears," he said as he blew kisses at both of his sons. 

Sebastian, uninterested in the exchange of looks Victor and Ciel gave each other, watched Mr. Phantomhive leave. What business was so important that he wouldn't bother to eat? He was skeptical, but there was always a time to be skeptical, now was not that time. 

"Are you going to skip breakfast too?" Ciel pointed his fork at Sebastian. "It's the most important meal of the day, you know?" he rolled his eyes and stabbed the foot on his plate. Some adult he was. Sebastian didn't reply. He felt no need to, so he began to eat instead. Little did he know that his movements were being watched, by the staff, by Victor, by Mr. Phantomhive. There wasn't a thing he did that wouldn't be under surveillance. That bead of sweat on his neck...it was there with good reason. He was in dangerous spot and that would soon be known. 


	5. Mission Report: Phantomhive Manor 1.4

Sebastian looked at his phone. He'd been at the Phantomhive manor for about a month now. The same routine everyday. He still hadn't discovered a single thing about anything that went on in this house. Mr. Phantomhive would remain in his office for most of the day, so he couldn't even sneak in and poke around. At night, Tanaka waited in the hallway outside Ciel's room, so he couldn't sneak out that way either. The redheaded maid lurked in the shadows underneath the window. They were keeping a close eye on him. He just didn't realize how many eyes they had. 

"You look nervous," Ciel observed. "Are you that worried about tonight? Father might be having a guest but the guy isn't that bad of a man. He won't try anything," Ciel assured. No, he wasn't a good man. Sebastian wanted to tell Ciel this. He couldn't, because he didn't know if Ciel knew that he was an agent. This man, Diedrich, had his own syndicate to run and it was a proven fact. The Phantomhive family close to another syndicate, really raised a lot of eyebrows about their own nature. Sebastian just wish he knew the truth of the matter. Were the Phantomhives just rich people? Or did they have a secret lurking behind the name?

"I'm sure you're right," Sebastian replied. "But it isn't him that I'm worried about," he looked out the window at the cars driving up. There were more guests than just Diedrich. Each nefarious in their own right. One of them was bound to be plotting something. All of them meeting together under one roof was no coincidence. 

"I've known all of them my whole life," Ciel looked out the window too. "I still don't understand a thing about them. You could be right, but I would never admit that," Ciel glared. It was his signature move. He hadn't stopped glaring at Sebastian in the entire time he'd been at the manor. 

Sebastian maneuvered to the side of the window and pulled Ciel close to him. He put his hand on Ciel's mouth to keep him from speaking and carefully looked out the window again. Something suspicious was going on. He couldn't sworn he saw a gun aimed at him. They weren't getting shot at, so he must've been mistaken. He released Ciel and got a rather rude slap to the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ciel yelled. 

"I'm here to protect you, or did you forget that?" Sebastian held a hand up to his cheek. That was bound to leave a mark. How could you do something so cruel as to slap a beautiful man? Have you no shame Ciel Phantomhive? 

"I never asked you to protect me and I don't intend to if you keep jumping at your own shadow," Ciel crossed his arms. 

"Your father did tell me to be extra careful tonight," Sebastian reminded.

"My father says and does a lot of things but none of it matters," Ciel sighed. He sat down on his bed and crossed his legs. He wasn't allowed to leave the room tonight, so he might as well get comfortable. Mr. Phantomhive was always putting him under house arrest and Ciel didn't seem to have the first clue as to why. This led Sebastian to believe that Ciel had no ties to the underground life of Mr. Phantomhive. 

Minutes passed, then hours, and the night sky looked ominous as always. Sebastian closed the curtains at last and stopped staring out into the darkness. Ciel sighed, likely a breath of relief. He was on edge because Sebastian was on edge, seeing Sebastian finally start to relax put his mind at ease. 

"Are you finally going to stop jumping at ghosts? You've done nothing but stand there for the last few hours. I always thought you were strange, Sebastian, but this is new even for you," Ciel spoke. Sebastian looked at him. How could someone stuck in the middle of everything not know a single thing. 

"You've been with me for a while, Milord, how much do you think you know about me?" Sebastian found himself asking. 

"I know that you're a guy my father happened to hire. I know that I don't like you, not even a little bit, and I know that for some reason you're really interested in everything about this place even though you have no reason to be." That answer proved to Sebastian that Ciel didn't know about his true line of work. There must be a reason Mr. Phantomhive kept it hidden. 

The sudden smell of smoke alarmed Sebastian. He grabbed Ciel and jumped out of the window, landing on his feet, of course. He ran far enough away from the manor to see where the smoke was coming from. "You really enjoy messing with me, don't you? Put me down this instant." Sebastian answered Ciel's request. Ciel hadn't smelled the smoke but the sight of it was enough to make him regret doubting Sebastian. 

"Father...that's where father is supposed to be..." Ciel whispered. "You have to help him, Sebastian, you have to help him! Go back in there, do your weird ninja moves, you have to help him!" This was the first time Ciel had requested anything of Sebastian and the first time he had shown alarm. So, he really did care about Mr. Phantomhive. 

"My job is to protect you, Milord, not your father," Sebastian said. He knew if anything happened to Ciel while he was gone, Mr. Phantomhive would have his head. 

"It's, uh, alright," the redheaded maid appeared out of the bushes. "I've got him," she took off her glasses and her aura changed completely. "I don't think I've ever introduced myself to you, Mr. Michaelis. You've been here quite a while but I've been so rude, I apologize. My name is Mey-Rin. I'm a bit more than a maid. I will watch Ciel while you enter the flames." Sebastian was hesitant but he wasn't going to refuse Ciel a second time. He also wasn't interested in getting slapped a second time today. So, he ran off into the manor in hopes of finding Mr. Phantomhive. 

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. "Don't die!" 

"I'll try my best."


	6. Mission Report: Phantomhive Manor 1.5

It was a good thing Sebastian had memorized the blueprints to the manor or trying to find the room amongst the flames would've been impossible. He'd covered his mouth with a handkerchief to keep the smoke at bay. It was working, but only a bit. 

"Ah, here it is," Sebastian spoke to himself as he pressed the back of his hand to the door. Not hot. The fire hasn't reached here yet. He walked right into the room. Mr. Phantomhive stared at him, but not one emotion crossed his face. He was tied to a chair, a gag in his mouth, a building burning around him, and he didn't look the slightest bit shocked or confused. What a hell of a guy he must be. What did shock him then? Sebastian was dying to know. 

Sebastian walked over to him and undid the bonds keeping him in place. Mr. Phantomhive removed his gag and stared into Sebastian's eyes. He looked even less amused. "What are you doing here?" his voice a tad cold. 

"I'm here to rescue you, of course," Sebastian smiled. It was the standard customer service grin. He knew Mr. Phantomhive wasn't pleased with his actions. But, quite frankly, he didn't care. 

"I'm not paying you to protect _me_ , Mr. Michaelis. I'm paying you to protect my _son_. What are you doing _here_?" 

"I told him the same thing. But, you see, Milord doesn't enjoy the thought of you dying in a manor of flames," Sebastian smiled, again. Mr. Phantomhive sighed. He should've expected as much. 

"We should get out of here," he said. Now, that was a statement Sebastian could get behind. 

"Grab my arm," Sebastian said. 

"I know you're a flirt but don't forget that I'm married," Mr. Phantomhive winked. 

"You've been in the smoke longer than I have, you're going to need all the help you can get in order to escape the flames. Mr. Phantomhive, I would never dream of stealing you from your spouse. Besides, you aren't my type," Sebastian returned the wink. What was his type then? Didn't he say a few days earlier that he didn't have a type? Sebastian, stay consistent please. 

Mr. Phantomhive laughed, "I'm not your type? How distressing. Then, what is your type? You said you never thought about it! Was that a lie? Or did you realize in the month you've been here what kind of person you're into." The father was clearly trying to hint at something. Sebastian chose to pretend he didn't understand the insinuation. 

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, we really must be going," Sebastian said. He grabbed Mr. Phantomhive's arm and provided support as the two made their way out of the building. The fire was getting closer and closer to them. The smoke blinding and burning Sebastian's eyes. Mr. Phantomhive coughed. If he coughed any more he might cough up a lung. 

"Vincent?!" a man with long silver hair rushed over to the two. Sebastian almost lost his marbles. This...his eyes must be deceiving him. This man couldn't be the famous Undertaker, could he? The section leader that was in charge of the most successful section in all of MI-6?? What was he doing here? And why was he concerned about Mr. Phantomhive? 

"Ah, Agent 006," the man assisted the other side of Mr. Phantomhive and the trio continued making their way outside the manor. "I've heard a lot about you."

"About me?" 

"About you. I believe you don't quite realize how much people talk about you, Agent," The Undertaker smiled. 

"It's great that you two know each other and everything, but I'm quite literally dying over here. We need to walk faster," Mr. Phantomhive coughed some more. Not another word was spoken between the three until the managed to get outside of the manor and to where Ciel was. 

"Father!" Ciel ran and hugged Mr. Phantomhive. "You're okay!" 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Mr. Phantomhive patted Ciel's head as if he were a child. "More importantly, you're okay even though your bodyguard wasn't around," he shot Sebastian a slight glare. 

"Vincent, shouldn't you be more concerned about the fact that your manor is currently burning? Who caused this? What happened?" The Undertaker asked. 

"I don't know, not fully," Mr. Phantomhive began. "One minute I was sitting at the meeting, the next the manor was burning and I was tied to a chair. It had to have been one of the people there. I just...I can't remember...my mind...it's all..." Mr. Phantomhive put a hand to his head and groaned. 

"It's okay. Don't force yourself," The Undertaker said. "We can figure this out later. For now, we need to find a place to sleep for the night. The fire is far from being put out." The pieces were coming together in Sebastian's mind. The Undertaker...could it be that he was Mr. Phantomhive's husband? That would make sense about why it was so hush-hush. Word definitely couldn't get out about the MI-6 section leader married to a potential crime lord. 

The Undertaker, as if reading Sebastian's mind, said, "We, you and I, also need to talk. But, as I said, we need to find a place of lodging before anything else." 

"The shed," Ciel suggested. "It's not that close to the manor so it won't catch fire."

"Brilliant idea," Mr. Phantomhive agreed. Sebastian wasn't entirely sure if he meant that statement...but he chose not to say a word. He followed the odd family to the shed. His mind only pondering the issues the future would bring. Did his boss know the relationship between The Undertaker and Mr. Phantomhive? Did anyone? 


	7. Mission Report: Phantomhive Manor 1.6

"You're fired," Mr. Phantomhive said. Over the past day, the manor had burned to the ground, Sebastian had found out about The Undertaker being Mr. Phantomhive's husband, and...apparently... he was being fired. 

"What?" Sebastian and Ciel asked in unison. 

"You heard me," Mr. Phantomhive said. "You're _fired._ Mr. Michaelis, we won't be needing your assistance here any longer. You went in to save _me_ instead of doing your _job_ , this shouldn't be a surprise."

"Father, he was just doing what I'd asked. It wasn't his fault," Ciel began. 

"No," he cut his son off, "it _was_ his fault. He made a decision. He put his own safety and yours at risk. I wouldn't let anyone else off the hook for this and I don't intend to start being lenient with my workers now. It's time to say your goodbyes to Mr. Michaelis, Ciel." 

"I'll leave right away," Sebastian said. He didn't intend to stay long since his operation was (more so than not) a failure. This was a delicate situation to start with. He should leave quietly without starting a fuss. 

"Don't you think you're being a bit hasty?" The Undertaker threw his own two cents into the mix. 

"I appreciate the fact that you two are trying to stand up for me, I do, but this is an unavoidable outcome." Mr. Phantomhive nodded at Sebastian's statement. 

"Goodbye, Mr. Michaelis," Mr. Phantomhive said as Tanaka opened the door. Sebastian walked out. He left without saying another word or looking back. It was time for him to drive away in his black convertible and go directly to headquarters. Mephisto would be waiting for the news. He was certain of it. 

. . .

"You got fired?" Mephisto breathed in and exhaled. He brought his hand up to his face and grasped the bridge of his nose before returning his attention to Sebastian. "You got _fired,_ " he repeated. "Did you at least learn anything while you were at the manor for a month? Or was that a bunch of wasted time? What do you have to say for yourself Agent 006?"

"I," Sebastian paused. He had learned something pretty significant but The Undertaker had sworn him to secrecy. He wasn't sure he was willing to risk his life for the sake of disclosing that information. Quite frankly, The Undertaker was a much bigger threat than his boss. 

"I don't have anything to say," he said. "Security was very tight there. I couldn't risk anything."

"Do you know how much time and effort we put into just getting you _in_ the manor, Agent 006? You must have _something_ ," Mephisto sighed. 

"I apologize, Sir, but I have nothing to give you," Sebastian replied. 

"Perhaps I should attempt to infiltrate the manor myself? I would serve much more useful than Michaelis," Claude adjusted his glasses and shot a glare to Sebastian. 

"No," Mephisto looked at his computer, "it looks like there will be no need for that. Agent 006, you have another chance to redeem yourself. It seems the young Phantomhive has been kidnapped. I'll send the coordinates to your phone. Off with you," he waved his hand to gesture Sebastian out the door, but the man was already gone. Ciel was kidnapped? It hadn't even been that long since he left the manor! What was Mr. Phantomhive thinking in that skull of his!

. . .

"How many times have I told you to keep watch? My God, you never listen, do you? That's why we always miss out on the ransom money," the kidnapper complained. Ciel rolled his eyes while listening to his babble. The sound of gunshots and bodies dropping quickly grabbed his attention. Was that? No...it couldn't be...could it?

"Sebastian Michaelis," the kidnapper gasped at the sight. He didn't hesitate to shoot. Ciel winced at the noise. Was Sebastian alright? He was blindfolded and couldn't tell. 

"Milord, it seems you're quite fond of danger," Sebastian's voice rang in his ears. Thank everything unholy this man was here. He felt the bonds around his wrists drop to the ground. He tore off his blindfold and stared at Sebastian with shock. Blood, but was it his? 

"Shall we escape?" Sebastian held out his hand for Ciel to grab.

"I am most certainly _not_ touching that filthy hand of yours."

"Fair enough," Sebastian withdrew his hand. It would seem Ciel hadn't changed a bit. 

"No, uhm, I'm sorry, I'm just...a bit..." Ciel averted his gaze and tried standing up, only to fall back into the chair. His legs gave out. He was terrified. He didn't expect to see Sebastian ever again and here the man was. (It had been less than a day, the two shouldn't be so upset about the separation...perhaps there was something more to this?)

"You came here to rescue me...?" Ciel looked at Sebastian's face. "Even though my father fired you?" 

"I have to get back into his good graces somehow, don't I?" Sebastian winked. He smiled. He was only _half_ serious. His smile soon faded as he turned on his heel to face the new foe. Apparently hitting the kidnapper on the head wasn't enough. He was still conscious and kicking. 

"Die, you bastard," the man said. He was bleeding out but still had enough in him to shoot one last shot. It was aimed right for Ciel. This was the perfect way to put Sebastian in a bad place. The kidnapper knew he would block it. He was confident. He was right. The gun went off and Sebastian jumped just right. He fell to the ground and groaned in dissatisfaction. He should've expected that. 

"Sebastian!" Ciel forgot about his fear and managed to go to Sebastian's side. He knelt down by the agent. 

Sebastian coughed. "You almost look shocked," Sebastian laughed and then winced. "Did you expect me to let you get shot? I'm supposed to protect you, aren't I?" 

"You don't work for my father anymore! Why would you do something so stupid!" Ciel frowned. 

"You might call it stupidity but I call it..." Sebastian coughed again. His face lost its color. His body was becoming colder and colder. 

"You call it _what_? Sebastian, stay with me. Sebastian, don't you dare close your eyes!" Ciel lightly slapped Sebastian's face but the agent, despite his best wishes, couldn't keep his eyes open. His vision faded and he could feel his blood flowing out of him. He'd been shot in a bad place. He wanted more than anything to say something, to keep his eyes from closing, but he couldn't. 

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. His voice fell on deaf ears. It sounded like but a whisper. 

" _Sebastian!_ "


	8. Mission Report: Vincent Phantomhive 1

"You're awake," a familiar voice echoed in Sebastian's ears. Where was he? This wasn't a hospital. It didn't sound like a hospital. His eyes fluttered open to the sight of Vincent Phantomhive. "I'm glad. We'd almost lost you," he smiled. "It would be a shame to lose someone so valuable as you."

Sebastian opened his mouth but Mr. Phantomhive placed a finger to his lips. "No, don't speak. I'll answer your questions. I know you have them. Yes, this isn't a hospital. This is the basement of the manor. We have a lot of technology that is more advanced than society is ready for. We saved you, with nanomachines. I'll tell you more about them someday, but I'm sure what you really want to know is _why_ we saved you."

Mr. Phantomhive inhaled and exhaled. "Well, the simple reason is: because my dear boy asked me to. You should've seen the look on his face. He looked so hopeless. I didn't realize how attached to you he'd gotten."

"You...fired me," Sebastian tried to speak. His voice wasn't working as he would've liked.

"Indeed, I did fire you," Mr. Phantomhive replied. "I'm glad to see your memory wasn't compromised. Make no mistake, I did fire you, but not because I disliked you or even because I was mad. I simply needed to test your resolve, Mr. Michaelis. I didn't know if I could trust you. As far as I knew, you were a MI-6 spy sent to get information on me. It was likely you were going to do anything and everything to get on my good side, even run into a building filled with flames. A simple task, mind you, for someone that had memorized the blueprints."

"You knew?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course I knew," Mr. Phantomhive winked. "I know everything, as your boss told you once. I would've enjoyed having you come here pretending that you could keep your job a secret. I wanted to see how you'd try and lie to me. But, when you came in here with your file, I must admit, it was a bit impressive. My husband recommended you to me. He'd been looking into you, thought we could trust you, but I had to be sure. I always have to be sure, Mr. Michaelis. I wouldn't have made it very far in decisions if I couldn't trust with all of my heart."

"Now," Mr. Phantomhive sat in the chair next to Sebastian's bed. "you saved my son when you didn't have to. You took a bullet for him when you could've just thrown him out of the way. Do you know what that tells me, Mr. Michaelis? That tells me your instinct was to protect my son, not because you wanted to impress me, but because you hold some attachment to him. Your month here wasn't in vain, I see. You had the opportunity to confess to your boss the secrets my husband divulged to you, and you didn't."

Mr. Phantomhive crossed his legs and folded his hands. "Would you like me to explain what I think about you? Mr. Michaelis, I think you are fond of my son. I think you are fond of me. I think, and call me crazy, that you might even be more loyal to my husband than to your own boss. I think," Mr. Phantomhive's eyes glimmered, "you might even be someone I can trust with all of my heart one day. I still have my doubts, mind you, but I would like to offer you a more permanent position among my staff. Consider yourself a double agent if you want to. Work for me. I'm not a bad guy, Mr. Michaelis. I'm actually on the side of the angels. It's MI-6 you should worry about. Until you fully join me," Mr. Phantomhive pointed to his chest, "in here, I'll still be wary. But, I think you'll make it there one day. What do you say? The phantom man of Squad Faust, I think it is high time you joined the Phantomhives."

"I-"

"No, don't tell me now. I'll let you think on it. Everyone deserves a chance to think on a decision like this. Tell me once you've thought about it, okay?"

The door opened and Ciel stood there. He walked in, without revealing a single emotion he truly felt, and stood on the opposite side of Sebastian's bed opposing his father. "You're not dead," he looked at Sebastian with cold eyes. "Marvelous." Sebastian wondered if Ciel _wanted_ him dead and was disappointed that he wasn't.

"I'll leave you two alone," Mr. Phantomhive stood and exited the room. Ciel didn't say anything. He didn't even move. He just stood there, looking at Sebastian, having Sebastian look at him, and then he spoke.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again," he began. "I thought you were going to go back to your MI-6 job and we'd never see each other. Yeah, I knew about that by the way. It was part of the reason I hated you so much. You were here to investigate us and I thought you were the enemy. My father had told me a bit but not very much. We have a complicated relationship," he paused briefly before continuing. "But, then you were there, you came to save me for some strange reason. I thought you might've despised me for being the cause of father firing you. It was unexpected. Then," his voice choked, "you got shot. I had a whole new reason to be guilty. I was mean to you for no reason, got you fired, and then you got shot and...and that was just..." he lost his words. He didn't know what else to say or, he did know but his brain wouldn't let him say it.

"It's okay," Sebastian was finally able to gain full control of his voice. His body didn't feel so distant from him anymore. "It's okay," he repeated. Ciel bit his lip to hold back his tears and fell on the bed to hug Sebastian. He hid his face in Sebastian's chest and clung to the man. Still acting like a child, but Sebastian didn't mind that anymore. They hadn't been apart for long, and yet, it felt like so much had happened.

"You'll accept his offer, won't you?" Ciel asked. "You'll come back and work for us, right?"

"I will try," Sebastian promised. "But, if there is a mission, I can't quite refuse it. My job isn't something one can retire from so easily."


	9. Mission Report: Vincent Phantomhive 1.2

Although the nanomachines had healed Sebastian's wound quite nicely, there was still an unavoidable phantom pain. He didn't understand why his body ached but it did. Perhaps it was because of all the energy it had taken for the nanomachines to patch up his wound. Sebastian only hoped that it would disappear eventually.

He noticed in his stay at the Phantomhive manor that the servants no longer kept a watchful eye on him. He was one of them now, it seemed. This was the position of trust he'd always wanted. Why did it feel so dangerous to be here? He couldn't betray them at any moment too but his job was still his job. There was conflict in his spirit and he didn't know how to resolve it. This had never happened to him on a case before.

"Agent 006," The Undertaker said. Sebastian turned around to look at him. Apparently, this man trusted him now too. He wasn't sure what to make of that. "Don't worry about MI-6 or the job they assigned you. I'm taking you into my section. I'll be giving you missions from now on. This should put your mind at ease about the current situation. If any issues arise, you may find yourself being transferred back. But, I think you'll be just fine," The Undertaker smiled and put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder before walking by.

"That's that, isn't it?" Sebastian exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding hostage.

"Mr. Michaelis," Mr. Phantomhive smiled as he walked over to Sebastian. "You'll be staying with us again as Ciel's bodyguard. If you want your own room, feel free to ask for it, but it does put my mind at ease if you share Ciel's with him."

"Is he going to be okay with that?" Sebastian asked. He wasn't okay with it the last time. Did anything change? Besides Sebastian taking a bullet for the man, of course.

Mr. Phantomhive leaned in closer to Sebastian, "He doesn't really have a choice now does he? But, Mr. Michaelis, I'll leave the decision up to you."

Sebastian watched as the strange father walked away. He felt as if the man wanted a different relationship to bloom between Ciel and Sebastian...one that didn't entail a man being protected. Sebastian pushed the thought to the back of his mind and walked in the direction of Ciel's room. He didn't think to knock before entering. He just opened the door and walked in. The sight he saw was one he could not unsee. Ciel stood there, with a sheet hung loosely around him. His back towards the door with a hairbrush in his hand. It looked as if he was singing into it. His face reddened and he threw the brush at Sebastian's head. The agent caught it, of course.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" Ciel snapped. "What the hell are you doing here anyway! Don't you get your own room now?!"

"Unfortunately, no," Sebastian lied. "I'm still rooming with you, it seems." He didn't understand himself why he had lied. He was playing right into whatever Vincent Phantomhive was plotting. Why didn't he just _ask_ Ciel if he wanted him to stay in this room? He didn't have to lie about Ciel's father giving him orders. This wasn't like him.

"Oh, you are?" Ciel wasn't sure what to think about that. He smiled. "Of course you are," he snickered and draped his arms around Sebastian. "Such a sexy man. Sleep with me, would you? Please? I promise not to tell my father," Ciel laughed a giddy, careless laugh. His sheet fell to the ground.

Sebastian entered the room and closed the door. He couldn't allow anyone to see the young master in such a state. He sighed, and ran a hand through his own hair. What exactly had happened to Ciel? Was he high? Drunk? Both? There was a small bottle lying on the nightstand. It looked harmless, to the average person, but Sebastian didn't have to look at it to realize that Ciel had taken far too much of a lovers' drug. He sighed. What was he supposed to do in this situation? What was the limit of his job description?

"Sebastian," Ciel still clung to him. He looked up with pleading eyes. "Please sleep with me? Please? I promise I won't be mean anymore. I'll be nice, very nice, just sleep with me. Sleep, sleep, sleep," Ciel let go of Sebastian and sprawled out on the bed. "We have the finest sheets, the nicest quilts. Sleep with me! They feel so nice, see? Nice!" Ciel giggled and rubbed his face in the pillow.

It wasn't cute. Sebastian swore to himself that it wasn't cute. Not in any situation was this cute. Never would be. Never has been. "Sebastian," Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hands and pulled him forward. Sebastian, now unable to keep his balance, lay hovering over the male. Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Sleep with me," he repeated. "You've slept with women before for cases, haven't you? What makes me so different?"

"Milord," Sebastian stared into his one visible eye. The blue of water beckoned him. He'd almost forgotten his role as an agent, as a butler, and returned to being Sebastian Michaelis, the man. "You shouldn't make such jokes like that," Sebastian brought himself back to reality by discounting Ciel's offer. A joke. It had to be. The male had hated him just days before.

"Joke?" Ciel moved his hands to Sebastian's tie. He loosened it and slid it out of the collar. He threw the tie to the floor and undid a button or two. "Do you think I'm joking? Do you think you have the option to refuse? I'm your master, your owner, you belong to me, Sebastian," Ciel's innocent little giggle turned into a nefarious laugh. "Only to me, not my father, not my step-father, just me. Only me. I'll make sure of it," he said, and then, much to Sebastian's surprise, he passed out.

Sebastian stood up. He picked up his tie and placed it in the wardrobe. He removed his clothing, smiling to himself, he had a devious plot. He had a mischievous plan as to how to get Ciel back for what he'd just done. Sebastian got underneath the covers and adjusted Ciel's body so that he was sleeping soundly beside him. In a few hours havoc would ensue.


	10. Mission Report: Vincent Phantomhive 1.3

Ciel opened his eyes to find himself using Sebastian fucking Michaelis as a body pillow. The agent, er, the _butler_ lay there with his eyes closed sleeping silently. It didn't take Ciel long before he jumped up and fell off the bed. Cat-reaction-reflexes.

"Sebastian, wake up goddamnit! I know you aren't sleeping. You can't be a heavy sleeper if you're an agent. Fucking wake up and explain this shit right now!" Ciel stomped his foot and pointed at the bed.

Sebastian let out a long sigh. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair before looking at Ciel. "Milord, did you forget already? We had quite the eventful evening after you pinned me to the bed. I can't believe I'm so forgettable to you," Sebastian sighed. A single tear escaping his eye.

"W-what?!" Ciel's face flushed red. "I didn't do _that_!" he assured, then paused, he looked at the ground, "Right? I didn't do that...of course I didn't do _that_..." he mumbled to himself. He really didn't remember a damn thing. This was priceless.

"I would remember if I did something like _that_!" Ciel looked up and stared at Sebastian. His torso was fully exposed, so much so that Ciel could see his v-line. His eyes couldn't help but wander. All of those scars. He'd been caught staring at them before. Bullet wounds. Knife wounds. Maybe some burns as well. Ciel wondered about all of the things Sebastian had done. He completely forgot himself for a moment.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sebastian snickered.

"Have you ever thought about getting them removed?"

"Why would I do that?" Sebastian looked down at his chest. "Each one tells a story that only I know the origin of. It's more romantic than a tattoo, don't you think?" he smiled.

"Only you could say such a thing about a scar," Ciel sighed. His face turned paler than usual. "Were the nanomachines able to remove that one?" he asked before running over to Sebastian to take a closer look. He neglected to remember that he was naked. His brain only focused on Sebastian's most recent gunshot wound. Sure enough, there was a mark. Plain as day.

"I've left a mark," Ciel's voice just a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Don't trouble yourself over it. I have plenty of marks," Sebastian reached out his hand and ruffled Ciel's hair. "The good news is none of them are on my face, _yet_."

"I suppose that's true," Ciel cupped Sebastian's face with his hands. "It would be such a shame to scar this face." He hadn't intended for it to sound so flirtatious. He also hadn't intended for his step-father to walk in.

"Oh? I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked, about to close the door to let them continue. Ciel looked at himself, completely naked, standing beside the bed with Sebastian, also very naked.

"N-no! It's not like this! It's not what it looks like!" Ciel defended.

"Oh? I know very much what it _looks_ like," he pointed to the bottle on the nightstand. "But we shall address this later. Agent 006, I have a mission for you. Get dressed and meet me in the dining room for a briefing," he said as he closed the door and left.

Sebastian stood up, not caring at all that he was naked or Ciel was still beside the bed. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the butler uniform. He slipped into it, Ciel staring at him the entire time. There were more scars along his entire body. His face was truly the only thing left untouched.

Ciel's body moved on its own. He hugged Sebastian from behind. His hands resting on his bare chest. "Be careful," he said.

"Milord, is that an order?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes," Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's back, taking in his scent. If they had done anything scandalous the night before...he cursed himself for not remembering.

Sebastian placed his hand over Ciel's. "I'll try my best. I always do." He grabbed Ciel's hands and tore them off of him. He continued the finishing touches to his attire and left without another word. The door closed and Ciel was left all alone, just like before.

The dining room was empty with the exception of three people. Vincent Phantomhive strolled over and slapped Sebastian across his face. The hand with his ring. A small scratch appeared on Sebastian's upper cheek. "Did you drug my son to sleep with him, Mr. Michaelis?" he interrogated.

"No, Mr. Phantomhive. I did not."

Vincent Phantomhive grabbed the collar of Sebastian's shirt and forced him down to eye level. "You better pray to the Devil himself that you didn't, Mr. Michaelis. I will bring the wrath of Hell down upon you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

The father's anger dissipated. He smiled, releasing his grip on Sebastian. "I don't mind consensual relationships. My son is an adult. However, I do have quite the distaste for the use of force for such activities." Vincent Phantomhive placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Good luck on your mission, Mr. Michaelis," he said before leaving the room.

"Now that my husband is finished with you," The Undertaker chuckled and gestured to a chair. "Have a seat. Let me introduce to you my fifth agent, Grell Sutcliff, my finest undercover operative. He will be your wife on this mission," he slid manila envelope towards Sebastian.

"My wife?" he stared at Grell. "Well this should be interesting," he raised an eyebrow and smirked.


	11. Mission Report: Undercover Honeymoon 1

Grell sat brushing his hair before the vanity. He wore a silk undergarment and hummed a bit. Being newly married to Sebastian Michaelis was quite the treat. He was such a gentleman and an attractive one at that. "You know we have to have sex, don't you? It won't be convincing otherwise," Grell put the brush down and turned his head to stare at Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed. "I haven't met any honeymooners that haven't ravished each other on their wedding night. You certainly do have a point. But, my darling," Sebastian stood up and ran his fingers through Grell's long hair. He brought it to his lips, kissing it. "Do you think you can handle me? If I remember correctly, you have someone waiting at home for you?"

"This is a mission, my dear. For the sake of the mission, I am willing to do _anything_ ," Grell stood up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. He leaned his face in close to his. "Or, _anyone_."

"You should treat yourself with more respect," Sebastian said. He found it unusual for him. In most circumstances, he would jump at the opportunity to bed someone. Now he'd refused twice. Once with Ciel and once with Grell.

Sebastian grabbed Grell's arms and pulled them off of him. He grabbed his coat and moved to the door. "I'm off to gamble with the boys," Sebastian placed a hat on his head. "Is there anything you'd like when I come back?"

"Only you," Grell blew a kiss. "And the gem."

...

Sebastian replayed the mission over and over again in his head. He would go to this casino, play a few rounds with the Black Lotus's boss, and then convince him to go back to his room with him. Then, he'd wait till the guy passed out, and boom, take the gem. Easy. Theoretically, at least. It wasn't something that far from what he was used to doing. He should be perfectly fine.

The casino was filled with all sorts of the scum of the earth. Stephan Michael, a good-to-do man recently married to a gorgeous redhead...would never show up in a place like this. He had to play ignorant of the gambling world. Lau, the boss of Black Lotus, loved corrupting the youth such as himself.

A white suit looked strange on the body of Sebastian. It's a good thing he'd turned into Stephan. He sighed and sat down at the edge of a bar. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked. "Just a bottle of love to go, if you don't mind," Sebastian sighed. He rested his head on his hand. The man sitting next to him snickered.

"A bottle of love? You came to a casino for love?" the male's eyes were closed, hiding his malicious intent. This was Lau. Sebastian could smell it on him. He could smell the scent of scum.

"Oh, no, of course not," Sebastian waved his hands frantically. "I just got married to the love of my life today...but it all happened so fast, you see? I'm not sure if I'm the right one for her, you know?" he avoided eye contact and stared at the drink the bartender had placed in front of him. He took the straw and swirled the ice around. The drink was red, the color of love, just like he had requested.

"What's your name?"

"Stephan, Sir," Sebastian answered.

"Stephan? A good name for a lad like you," he downed the drink in his hand in one go. "Come with me, Stephan," he said, grabbing Sebastian's hand.

"But, Sir, the drink!" Sebastian looked at the counter as he was dragged through the crowd with force. His arm felt as if it would fall off. Rows and rows of people parted as the man dragged him down hallways to an elevator. Everyone stared at the two, promptly escaping the elevator once they'd gotten on.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked. He shifted his weight from side to side, as if to appear nervous.

"To have some fun, of course," the man smiled. "My name is Lau, by the way." The elevator doors opened to reveal a room, hidden from the outside world. Pool tables, alcohol, various women, and drugs, naturally. In the room were men Sebastian hadn't met, but had certainly heard about. There were also familiar faces. Vincent Phantomhive as well as The Undertaker. What were they doing here? Was this some sort of test for Sebastian?

"My, my, look at you Lau, bringing in more prey for us to snack on," Vincent Phantomhive snickered. The Undertaker sat on his lap. He was dressed in something similar to a kimono, with a victorian corset wrapped around him visibly. Fishnet stockings on his legs, revealed by the gap in the clothing. He was not in a very proper position and those heels did not look the slightest bit comfortable. He hugged Vincent Phantomhive, with his head resting on the man's shoulder.

"He isn't prey, ol' chap," Lau slapped his hand on Sebastian's back, pushing him forward. "He is a lovesick puppy looking for some marriage counseling. Do you have any tricks of the trade? We all know that I most certainly do not."

"Marriage advice? Me? Do you think I'd be here in this place if my marriage was going swimmingly?" Mr. Phantomhive laughed. His head rolled back as his laughter ran away with him. "I mean look at me, sitting here, with Adrian on my lap." He placed his hand on The Undertaker's leg, moving it up and under the garment of clothing that hung so loosely.

"You're despicable," a man with thick eyebrows and a slight German accent joined the conversation. "Don't you feel any remorse?" He turned his attention to Sebastian. "And you, you should go home to your wife. Don't follow in that scumbag's footsteps," he demanded.

"Now, now, I only invited him for a game or two, to get his mind off of _things_ ," Lau chuckled. The Chinese male pointed to people as he introduced them. "Vincent, Adrian, Diedrich, Chlaus, Pitt, Angelina, Azzurro, they are all my friends...if you would like to call them as such," Lau shrugged. "So, what do you say Stephan, would you like to play a _game_?"


	12. Mission Report: Undercover Honeymoon 1.2

"Have you seen my husband?" Grell inquired as he entered the casino. "He is about this tall, black hair, dreamy red eyes, and his name is Stephan," he said. The bartender stared at him without saying a word.

"A lot of people walk in and out of here, Miss," he said, cleaning a glass. "And this is certainly no place for a lady. I suggest you wait at home for your husband."

"But, he said he'd be back by now! I can't sit around doing nothing! I need to know that he is okay. This was the last place in the area that I had left to check. Please, do a lady a favor, tell me if you've seen him?" Grell placed his hands on the counter and pleaded.

"I haven't seen your husband, Miss," the bartender replied. "Please order a drink or leave the premises. Unless, of course, you'd like to gamble?" he gestured to the rest of the casino. Grell frowned.

"I'll look for him myself then," he said, turning on his heel and walking away. Grell eyed the place up and down. Many floors, naturally, he'd have to find the den fast. Sebastian was cute, but he couldn't keep up the distraction for that much longer. With Lau preoccupied and the security rather lacking, Grell should have no problem stealing the gem. He went to the nearest closet, ripped off his dress, slapped on a vest, and threw on a long brown wig. Time to stop being the wife and start being the servant.

Grell looked both ways before stepping out of the closet. He was sure to avoid cameras and walk around like a helper. His outfit nearly identical to the ones the staff were wearing. He hopped on an elevator and chose a random number. Any guess was good enough. There wasn't much time left now.

Grell looked around, for any clues at all that he could find. He tried every room, looked in every nook and cranny, still nothing. Where the hell did Lau keep that damn gem? He looked at his watch. Fuck. He hadn't gotten any closer than when he first got here. Such a useless agent he was! Grell sighed. He'd have to get out of here fast, that is, if he didn't want to be caught.

. . .

"I don't get it," Sebastian threw his cards on the table and sighed. His face flushed and his tie gone. He was drunk. Completely drunk, or so it seemed to them. "Whas so good abou' Poker? People're always playin' it but it makes no damn sense!" he complained and slammed his head down on the table. "All these cards 'n' shit to remember...I can't do it. I can't," he turned his head to look at Lau, who was sitting right next to him.

"Thanks for humoring me, darling," Lau snickered. "I'm glad you played even though you're terrible at it," he said, taking a sip of his drink. Sebastian sat up and leaned close to his face, squinting.

"How do u do it?" he asked. "Tell me ur secretsssss," he pleaded, shaking Lau by the shoulders.

"Good Lord, someone take this chap home," Diedrich said.

"Oh, come on, Lau will take care of him," Vincent Phantomhive stared at the two. He was sitting on the opposing side of the table, The Undertaker seemingly whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "Won't you?"

"I treat my guests with the upmost respect!" Lau removed Sebastian's hands from his shoulders and pulled him close. "Don't worry, darling, I'll show you all of my _secrets_ ," his grin ever still devilish in nature.

"U smell nice," Sebastian rubbed his face into Lau's chest. "So verrry nice," he giggled.

"Get a room," Mr. Phantomhive said.

"I don't want to hear that from _you_ ," Lau pointed to The Undertaker.

"Ah, you're right," Mr. Phantomhive lifted The Undertaker's head by the chin to look him in the eyes. "Do you want to retire for the night?" The Undertaker looked at the ground, the redness of his ears providing the answer. "Well then," Mr. Phantomhive stood up. He pushed The Undertaker into him after resting his hand on the male's hip. "We shall be taking our leave. It was nice to see you," he smiled, and the two exited the hidden room.

"Do you want to smell something nicer?" Lau returned his attention to Sebastian. He was about to lead him away to his room, when a siren went off. Sebastian wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but he must keep up the charade for now. Grell had found the gem. At long last the mission was over. Thank the powers that be for Plan B. Sebastian hadn't gotten very far in Plan A at all.

"What is the meaning of this, I wonder?" Lau waited patiently for his attendants to rush in and explain the situation. "Pardon me," he said as he stood up. Sebastian fell onto the chair. "It seems that I have some business to attend to. You there," he pointed to Pitt, "get Stephan a taxi for me." Pitt nodded and rushed to Sebastian, offering him a hand up. Sebastian mumbled incoherent drunk words as he stood up. Pitt was cute. He reminded him of the more innocent side of Ciel. Fuck. Ciel? Why was he thinking about him on a mission? Was it because he'd seen his father?

Pitt helped him, like the good boy that he was, and Sebastian rested in the taxi. He ended the facade about a few miles away. "Here is fine," he said, and paid the driver. The man looked at him, uncertain.

"I said it's fine," Sebastian repeated. His eyes reflected the light in a way that made the driver uneasy. He stopped the car and let Sebastian out. "Thank you," he said, before stepping into the road. He'd walk the rest of the way, to ensure that he wasn't being followed or anything else of the sort.


	13. Mission Report: Undercover Honeymoon 1.3

"I got it, bitch," Grell snickered as he danced through the doorway of their motel room. "Don't you want to marry me now? I just saved your ass," Grell laughed and closed the door.

"I could kiss you right now," Sebastian laughed. "Such a success. I didn't expect it to go so well."

"Are you serious about the kiss?" Grell placed the bag on the ground next to the others. He sat on the bed next to Sebastian. "You must've had a rough day if you look like that. Was Lau that terrible?"

"Oh, no, not really, I've experienced far worse," Sebastian thought back to the events of the day. Lau was a breeze compared to the typical. Sebastian turned his head to look at Grell but the redhead was incredibly close to him. Their lips just centimeters apart.

"Please, kiss me?" Grell said it as a question because he wasn't 100% certain Sebastian would take the bait. "It doesn't have to be as Sebastian. You can kiss me as Stephan. But, I need to be kissed all the same..." There was a sadness in Grell's eyes, one Sebastian knew well. He brought his hand up to Grell's face and slid some of that red hair behind his ear. He lifted Grell's chin and leaned in the extra 5% for the kiss. One kiss. That's all it took. One kiss and clothes were gone. Sebastian, no, _Stephan_ wanted to be with his wife. The long night at the casino away from her, brought about a sense of fear. They were just married. Being apart was dreadful.

The ravenhead gently placed the redhead down on the sheets. These sheets weren't the highest of quality. They were old. They'd been used thousands of times before to satisfy a lover's need. Grell's hair blended in with the redness of the bed. His pale skin, devoid of the scars on Sebastian's, it was pure. It was gentle. It was soft to the touch. Sebastian kept touching it, searching for something he could not attain. He kissed it. He left a trail of kisses all the way down to Grell's crotch.

Sebastian kissed the erect penis. Grell grabbed Sebastian's hair. He held it tight as Sebastian continued to leave kisses. He looked up as he began to utilize his tongue. There was a fork in Sebastian's tongue, as if he were a serpent, a demon, it only turned Grell on more. He moaned loudly, passionately, as Sebastian did his part.

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Don't go," Grell pleaded. "Please don't go...?" he said again.

Sebastian put on a cheap robe, one of the ones the hotel lent. He opened the door and glared at the stranger. "Stephan Michael?" the stranger asked. Sebastian frowned and looked at him carefully. There was a black lotus on his wrist. Lau? Shit. The mission wasn't done yet. He knew that. Missions weren't ever over until he stepped foot back on the Phantomhive estate.

"Can I help you?" Sebastian growled. "I was kind of in the middle of something..."

The stranger smiled. "Master Lau just wanted to make sure you arrived to your hotel alright. Thank you for answering the door. Have a pleasant evening. We hope to see you at the casino again in the future," the man bowed and left. Sebastian closed the door. A moment of panic. How had Lau known that he and Grell were staying here? He'd never mentioned it. Shit. Fucking shit. Were they compromised? Had Vincent told him?

Sebastian walked back into the room. "Who was at the door?" Grell inquired. He lay there with his legs crossed and on his side. He stared at Sebastian, his hair covering his chest and melding with the colors of the sheets.

"Ah, just someone from the casino," Sebastian replied.

"You have no debt do you?" Grell sat up and gestured for Sebastian to come closer. He did.

"Of course not, I am not that irresponsible," Sebastian frowned.

"Then you have nothing to fear, isn't that right? Stephan?" Grell's eyes glimmered with amusement. Sebastian remained silent. He understood what Grell was doing. In case the guy was outside listening, they'd have to keep up the act. "Come back to bed, darling," Grell grabbed Sebastian's robe and pulled him on top of him. Sebastian hovered over the redhead. His cheap robe slid off. They resumed their earlier position.

Sebastian's forked tongue glided into Grell's anus. The male moaned as the fingers gently pushed his opening wider. He wanted Sebastian's dick right then and there and he wasn't afraid to say so.

"Give me that dick."

Sebastian didn't ask if he was sure. He didn't clarify or tease. He just replied, "As you wish, my queen," as if to imply that Grell was the Queen if England, next in line for the throne. It was a concept Grell found intriguing but pushed such thoughts aside. That was for another day. Today, he was the Queen of Hearts, specifically Stephan's.

There was lube under the bed and Sebastian felt free to use it. He didn't care where it came from or why it was there. He just utilized his resources. He coated his condom covered dick and carefully slid himself into Grell. The redhead moaned softly, his breath hastened and his heart-rate increased. He could feel the pulse of his organ in his ears. Rhythmically pumping blood to the beat of Sebastian.

Grell's eyes began to deceive him. His heart took over just like he expected. His eyes watered and the dark hair melded with another face. He didn't see Sebastian, or even Stephan, he simply saw one person. "William..." he muttered as he came. It was a mistake, he didn't intend for it to go like that. He had intended to trigger a fight between the 'spouses' in some way but not under these circumstances.

"William?!" Sebastian removed himself from Grell and stood up. "Who the fuck is William?!" Sebastian had left the building quite some time ago. Stephan and only Stephan remained. He wouldn't be the one to break character.

"Honey, it was a mistake, I didn't mean..." Grell reached out his hand to touch Sebastian's arm, but he forced it away.

"A mistake? Moaning another man's name is no _mistake_ ," Sebastian's eyes were fierce with rage. They seemed to glow in the dim light.

"You're still drunk, it's making you irrational," Grell sighed.

"You're the one being irrational! It's our wedding night and you're already thinking of other men?! This was no mistake, no, the real mistake was thinking I could marry _you_!" Sebastian pointed a finger at Grell and hastily forced on some sort of clothing.

"Where are you going?" Grell asked as Sebastian put on shoes.

"Out," was the response. The door slammed on his way.


	14. Mission Report: Undercover Honeymoon 1.4

Sebastian wondered if he had acted out of hand. Was it too much? Just enough? Grell seemed truly hurt by his words. Perhaps that was just Grell being an actor himself. But there was more to it than that. Grell's face, his expressions, the intense need for Sebastian to end up in that bed...Grell was lonely for some reason. He could sense it. Perhaps William simply had been a slip of the tongue and not part of the act. Who was William? As Sebastian pondered this in the hotel's lobby, the same man from before sat next to him. This proved his earlier suspicion. They were being watched.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"Do I know you?" Sebastian squinted at the man. "Wait, you came to check up on me from the casino, didn't you? Sorry. I'm such a mess," Sebastian looked at his clothes. His fingers fumbled to correct the messy buttons. He didn't remotely button this correctly.

"Here, let me help you," the stranger offered before redoing all the buttons. He then fixed Sebastian's hair a bit to keep strands from sticking up.

"Thanks," Sebastian sighed.

"You know, the Japanese have a saying that if you sigh a bit of happiness leaves you. Don't sigh too much or you'll lose all of your happiness," the man smiled. Sebastian didn't find it very reassuring.

"Thanks?"

"Ah, sorry," the man apologized and scratched his arm. "I meant to leave ages ago. I'm not sure why I stayed. Maybe I was just hoping to talk to you again. I'm not sure. I'm not a stalker or anything, I promise," he smiled.

"That's exactly what a stalker would say," Sebastian laughed. "But, don't worry about it. It's better to have some company rather than no company."

"So, do you want to talk about your trouble in paradise?" he asked. "You don't have to, of course, but sometimes it's easier to get this stuff off of your chest. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's not like I have a real issue. It's just, well, I'm not sure I'm cut out for the married life," Sebastian sighed, causing the stranger to frown. Right, happiness...did he even deserve happiness at this point? Probably not. When was the last time Sebastian did something for someone other than himself? The bullet wound on his torso ached. Ah, right, he did get injured on behalf of Ciel. That was completely out of character for him, wasn't it?

"Did something happen with your wife?"

"She, uh, well, how do I say this?" Sebastian sighed for the third time. "She was thinking about someone else..."

"Hm," the stranger didn't seem like he understood but he did understand that Sebastian didn't want to delve into more details. "If you want to get your mind off of things, I can take you back to the casino. Although, I wouldn't recommend it with Master Lau being the way that he is. He has his sights set on you, but don't tell anyone I told you that. He hates it when I warn people of his intentions."

"Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian feigned ignorance.

"Master Lau is," the male paused. "Well, he is..." he paused again, unsure of how to phrase it. "Bisexual?"

"You say that as if you don't know for sure," Sebastian laughed.

"I'm not sure, truthfully. Master Lau simply sleeps with whatever and whomever he finds interesting..."

"Do you wish him to find you interesting?"

The stranger's ears turned a slight shade of pink. "Master Lau is Master Lau. I would never dare consider myself with him. It simply isn't an option. I'm just one of his trusted assistants. Although, there are two others that he prefers...mostly because they are female," the stranger looked as if he was about to sigh...but he kept the urge back. He had already lost too much happiness.

"Sounds like you have a bit of unrequited love going on." Sebastian understood the sentiment. He didn't realize that he did until he said the words. Truthfully, Sebastian had never really been in love. He was starting to think he couldn't feel emotions of such intensity. But his brain kept conjuring up a picture of Ciel when the word was mentioned. They barely knew each other. Surely he was mistaken. But, why take a bullet for someone you don't care about?

"I should be getting back," the stranger stood up. "Master Lau may have other tasks for me to do by now. I hope he has at least finished his workload. He hasn't, most likely," he slapped his face and stood with determination, ready to face the music.

"I don't believe I caught your name," Sebastian said.

"Kiku Honda," he replied. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Stephan Michael," he smiled and walked away. Sebastian watched as the door closed. Time to return to his room. As he walked, he realized that the longer this mission continued...the more he felt an intense desire to return to the Phantomhive Manor. What did that possibly mean?

. . .

The very next day Grell left to deliver the 'package' to its rightful location. His mission was successful. The remaining days were spent with Sebastian and Grell solidifying their characters. They had to convince the whole town they were newlyweds. As far as they knew, it worked. Lau never checked up on Sebastian again. There was nothing to fear. In a few more days Sebastian would return to the Phantomhive estate. He found himself looking forward to it, for reasons unknown. Unfortunately, he wouldn't make it back. Although they had expected that Lau had become no longer interested in them, they were mistaken.

Sebastian was waiting in a car when it happened. The car filled with a smoke. He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. This was a rookie mistake. He found himself losing consciousness. Damnit. Some bodyguard he was if he couldn't even protect himself.

He would be taken to an unknown location. Told some things by unknown sources. Maybe even tortured. As he thought these things while losing his ability to focus, there was simply one thing on his mind, "I'm sorry, Ciel," he apologized. Not sure what he was sorry for but he felt the need to apologize anyway. Maybe it was for being with Grell. Maybe it was for not making it home on time. 'Home' was that what the Phantomhive estate was? Was that why he missed it? Home is for the heart. Did Sebastian Michaelis, the ruthless MI-6 operative, actually _have_ a heart?


	15. Mission Report: Vincent Phantomhive 2

He felt heavy shackles around his wrists and ankles. Was this a dungeon? Sebastian's eyes adjusted to the light. Candles. Candles everywhere. He shivered. Were they planning on sacrificing him to something? How strange... In any case, Lau stood before him. He smiled. The creepy grin was even more terrifying with the fact that Lau's eyes were closed.

"A client of mine gave me a tip about you," Lau said. "You aren't who you say you are, are you, Sebastian Michaelis? You're an MI-6 agent. I've heard _all_ about you," Lau chuckled. "You nearly had me convinced. I would've fallen for your trap if you'd simply covered your wrists better. But the scars lurking under your shirt...they gave you away. No simple man has marks like those."

Lau took a step forward. He stayed just far enough away that Sebastian wouldn't be able to touch him, (that is, if he had managed to free himself from these chains). "Personally, I'm the kind of person that loves to get his hands dirty, but out of the courtesy of my friend, I shall leave that up to him to decide." Lau turned on his heel and left. The door closed but opened again within moments. Vincent Phantomhive walked in. He was dressed just as classy as usual with his vest and cane. He smiled as he stood before Sebastian. Was this some sort of test? Did he fail? Was he going to get fired again? Vincent Phantomhive made little sense to Sebastian. Could it be that he was the one that revealed him to Lau?

"I'm sure there are a lot of questions running through your head right now," Vincent began. "Allow me to answer them by saying this: most of what you're thinking is accurate," Vincent tapped his cane on the ground. "This room is soundproof. Whatever I say cannot be used against you. Whatever you say cannot be used against me. Lau and I have an _understanding_ ," Vincent paused to let his words sink in. He took a step forward.

"I must say that your performance was truly remarkable. I enjoyed it. I'm sure you enjoyed my husband's as well. But the truth remains that I'm still not certain if I can trust you. Do you know why that is? Well, no matter, you don't have to know the reason. This is not your first test and it won't be your last. I will ask you this though, why did you sleep with Grell?"

Sebastian stared at Ciel's father. He tried to read the man but he couldn't get a grasp on anything he was feeling, or if Mr. Phantomhive felt anything at all. "I didn't, Sir," Sebastian said. "Stephan Michael did." For a brief moment Vincent Phantomhive's eyes showed the flame of rage. If Sebastian hadn't finished the sentence he would've known true fear.

"You'd do anything for the mission, wouldn't you?" he asked. Sebastian nodded. Mr. Phantomhive sighed. "I should've known. However, that does make you quite a nice pawn in my game of chess. You're like the knight, you know? You have the strangest movements but can catch people by surprise when they least suspect it. Lau likes to talk big but if I hadn't told him the truth, he wouldn't have known."

"So, it was you?"

"Of course it was me," Mr. Phantomhive laughed as if it were a joke. "Everything under the sun is caused by _me_. I have a plan, Sebastian, a plan that you aren't privileged to know at this time. Now," Mr. Phantomhive pressed the bottom of his cane to Sebastian's chest. "How shall I inflict pain upon you?"

"Are you going to torture me, Sir?"

"Not in the way that you think, no," he smiled. "I'm going to give you an order. You must not sleep with my son unless he begs for it. I mean, truly begs. He cannot be drugged. He must want you with all of his heart. This might seem insignificant to you at the moment, but in time, you'll understand why I've said such a thing." Mr. Phantomhive turned to face the door. "I'm going to walk out now. I'm going to tell Lau that you weren't worth my time and energy. I'm going to tell him that I'm taking you under my wing, as my butler, to keep an eye on you. And, you're not going to say a single thing until the moment I give you permission. You are not allowed to utter a single word. Is that understood?" Sebastian nodded. "Good," he said, before leaving.

Sebastian had lost feeling in his arms. They were numb from being held up in this horrid position. He wanted free from this nightmare. He wanted to sleep in a real bed for once. He closed his eyes and thought about the Phantomhive Manor. All of those lovely beds. He needed a vacation. A proper vacation. But, such luxuries didn't exist. He found himself falling into a deep sleep from the temptation of his fantasies. When he woke up, he would be lying in front of the Phantomhive manor, with the servants hovering over him, taking him inside. Injuries that he didn't remember receiving. Vincent Phantomhive's face staring down at him, knowing how he had received such cuts and bruises, but not revealing a word of it. Would he ever know the full truth about this man?


	16. Mission Report: Vincent Phantomhive 2.2

"Are you okay?" Ciel asked. Sebastian hadn't realized that he was standing there. He opened his mouth to speak but Mr. Phantomhive's words echoed in his ears. He wasn't allowed to.

"He is terribly injured," the father said. "Take him inside, will you? Prepare him a bath. Ciel, you look after him. I still have some business to attend to."

"What? Why do I have to-" Mr. Phantomhive didn't give him the opportunity to protest. He simply walked away and into the manor. Ciel stared down at Sebastian. He sighed.

Sebastian wanted to move on his own, and he tried to but failed miserably. Everything hurt. He felt as if one small movement would shatter his already injured bones. What had happened after he fell asleep? He was missing memories. However, there was no doubt in his mind this was all part of some scheme Mr. Phantomhive had. What was that man up to? His agent senses were tingling. But, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. The sound of Ciel's voice was growing more and more distant.

A hop, a skip, a jump, and Sebastian opened his eyes again. He couldn't tell how many hours had passed or what day it was. All he knew was that this was a bath, that was a Ciel, and he was completely naked. He had so many things to say. So many questions to ask. The words of Mr. Phantomhive still resounded in his ears. So, he closed his mouth, pressing it into a straight line, and he stared at Ciel.

"You've been awfully quiet since you've gotten back. Are you in that much pain?" Ciel questioned. Sebastian remained silent. "Are you mad at me for something? It isn't because I put you in a bathtub while you were sleeping, is it? I tried getting my father's help but when he has business to attend to, he doesn't give me the time of day," Ciel sighed. He held the washcloth in his hand tightly. The residue of blood lurked in the water of the bath. Sebastian sighed. He looked so pathetic.

Blood in the water wasn't the only thing Sebastian noticed. There was blood in his mouth. His tongue, it ached. What? Sebastian opened his mouth and touched his tongue. He winced. Ciel stared. "Your tongue?! Was it always like that?! You're bleeding! Well, you're bleeding anyway. But, is that why you aren't talking? I'm an idiot, I'm sorry," Ciel sighed and held the washcloth up to his face. "How do you even tend to a tongue wound? There is so much of it gone...Are you okay? What sort of shit did my father make you do?"

Sebastian sighed. He closed his mouth and leaned his head back to stare at the tiles in the ceiling. He closed his eyes, sighing again, before opening them. Who was Vincent Phantomhive? Who was he really?

"Should I let you wash? But, you look like you're in so much pain...and you can't really refuse me since you can't talk," Ciel smirked. Sebastian snapped his head back up and stared at Ciel. His face didn't betray any of the shock in his mind. He shouldn't allow Ciel to do this. He shouldn't, but part of him wanted to know how far Ciel was willing to go. Should he play the game?

Sebastian grabbed the sides of the tub and stood up, or, he attempted to. Ciel wasn't having it. He placed his hand on Sebastian's chest and lightly pushed him back in. "Not so fast," he smiled a devious grin. "There are a lot of cuts we still have to clean." Sebastian sank back into the tub.

Ciel took the cloth and proceeded to scrub every inch of Sebastian's body. He was gentle, naturally, not wanting to cause more pain than he already had. Sebastian didn't flinch, not once, even as Ciel's hand grazed his dick. He simply stared at the speck on the wall directly opposing him. His eyes were lifeless. His face neutral. All to hide the tightness in his chest and the awkwardness of this moment.

"You look so terrible," Ciel tossed the washcloth on the ground. He grabbed Sebastian's chin, moving his head, forcing him to make eye contact. "Like a puppet. Are you okay? Really, are you?"

Sebastian stared into the depths of the uncovered eye. He felt dizzy, hypnotized, and for the second time that day, he lost consciousness.

. . .

"It's been a few days. Is he really okay?" Sebastian could hear Ciel's voice.

"He is fine, don't worry, I would never have let him do anything he wasn't capable of," Ciel's father's spoke.

"He hasn't woken up once. Shouldn't he be in the basement instead of my bed? Are you sure he is fine?" Sebastian could hear Ciel pacing back and forth next to him.

"You're awfully worried about him. I'm telling you he is fine. He still has some nanomachines in him from the first time he was injured. Why should you be so concerned?" his father chuckled.

"What kind of mission did you send him on? Isn't this your fault?"

"You keep asking me that. I keep telling you the same thing," he sighed.

Sebastian opened his eyes. Ciel's father smiled down on him. Ciel stared at him, crossing his arms, totally giving off an 'I wasn't actually worried about you, idiot' vibe. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something. Vincent Phantomhive's gaze was a strong one. He closed his mouth again. This would be a painful series of days...in more ways than one.


	17. Mission Report: Vincent Phantomhive 2.3

A carriage awaited outside the manor. Three people escaped. Two of them Sebastian recognized. Lau and Kiku. On the other side of Lau was a woman. He had assumptions about who this woman could be, but he decided that to guess was against his best interests.

Sebastian greeted the trio outside the manor. Lau snickered at his appearance. "I suppose I should apologize for that. I got too carried away despite Vincent telling me he would _handle_ it," Lau covered his mouth with his hand but still laughed. "Allow me to introduce Kiku and Ran Mao, my most trusted associates. Be a dear and lead us to the diningroom."

Sebastian gritted his teeth as Lau continued to snicker behind his back. It had been a considerable amount of time since the two had last seen each other. Sebastian was at least in a bearable condition. Ciel had tended to his every need. However, he still hadn't gotten permission from Mr. Phantomhive to speak. Being mute was quite aggravating. Especially in times like these when Sebastian would've loved to tell someone off. That someone being Lau, of course.

"Ah, I've been expecting you," Mr. Phantomhive's head rested on his hands as he sat at the edge of the table. He smiled, but his smile wasn't very inviting. It reflected the same hollow expression Lau was giving.

Lau walked towards the edge and sat next to him. The two exchanged looks, staring at each other, wondering what could possibly be going on in the other's head. Ran Mao stood behind Lau to the right. Kiku stood behind Lau to the left. Sebastian stood behind Vincent Phantomhive to his right. The conversation began.

"I do feel bad about the whole...you know," Lau gestured to Sebastian's bandaged face and limbs. "Oh! I know!" he clapped his hands together and smiled. "How about I offer you the _services_ of these two?" Lau held out his hands to his left and to his right.

"M-Master Lau!" Kiku began to voice his defense _against_ such a request. Lau turned his head ever so slightly. His eyelashes fluttered. They needn't open for the bloodthirsty rage oozing out of them was enough for Kiku to close his mouth. His lips pressed into a firm line. In the instant that it came, the rage left, leaving Sebastian to wonder if he'd imagined the whole thing.

"Sebastian accepts your proposal," Mr. Phantomhive's smile ever evident on his face.

"Then, we shall be spending the night," Lau raised his finger and pointed at Mr. Phantomhive. "But, onto the next matter of business. Chlaus and Azzurro have both been _taken care of_ ," Lau spoke with a lighthearted tone but the reality of the words was quite different. Sebastian understood this. Vincent Phantomhive understood it even better. Hell, Vincent Phantomhive invented speaking in that fashion.

"Our plans to avoid the next world war are coming together nicely. All that is left is Pitt, correct?" Vincent Phantomhive folded his hands and placed them on the table.

"There were... _casualties_ ," Lau paused. Sebastian sensed a twinge of fear in his voice.

"Speak frankly, Lau, you know I'm a busy man," Mr. Phantomhive tapped his finger lightly on the back of his hand.

"Angelina and Diedrich have both been found deceased in the most...well, it wasn't pretty let's leave it at that," Lau confessed.

Vincent Phantomhive gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. His knuckles turned white. The mere rage of his expression, the lines on his face, the fury in his eyes, and the antagonizing fuel leaking out of him ready to explode. He was a ticking bomb. This was the rawest emotion Sebastian had seen out of him. He took a step back, subconsciously, without even so much as registering that he'd done so. Kiku and Ran Mao had the same reaction. Lau, on the other hand, looked as if he had seen such an expression before, maybe even worse expressions, and remained the calmest of the group.

"You're scaring the children, Vince," Lau tilted his head and sighed. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighed again before moving his hand down to the table. He placed it on top of Vincent Phantomhive's own hands. "I've taken care of it, you see? We have things to discuss. Please maintain focus."

The meeting continued. Somewhere along the line Vincent Phantomhive's rage dwindled and his mask of a smile returned. Sebastian couldn't place when it had happened. He simply began to think he'd imagined the rage to begin with. When Lau and his duo left, Mr. Phantomhive remained seated, and he gestured for Sebastian to sit as well. The butler didn't refuse. The lingering scent of murder still in the air.

"You have questions, no doubt, about why the man you stole from is now in my home as a guest?" he sighed. "The stealing thing was a test, of sorts, we can call it that. But, mostly it was a bit of a lie on my part. I needed to get Lau to understand your situation in a way that Lau would understand. I couldn't simply tell him that I had adopted an agent without proper reasoning. Does that make sense?"

Sebastian nodded. The way Sebastian had started out living in the Phantomhive manor wasn't one the underground network of illegal crime would take too lightly. Vincent Phantomhive had protected him by destroying him, in a sense. How nice of him (in a way).

"The group of people you saw me with had most of the politicians under their thumb. But, they were attempting to start a war for their own gain. Does that make sense? I can't go into much detail but I can assure you, once again, that I am not necessarily a bad person. Feel free not to trust me. People rarely do," Vincent Phantomhive shrugged this statement off.

"So you're killing them before they kill the world?" Sebastian mouthed, hoping to have gotten it right.

"Precisely, but there is one more kill left to do," Vincent Phantomhive reached under the table and pulled out a folder. "Ciel is going to accompany you on this mission. He begged me for it, and like the doting father I am, I couldn't refuse."

"Mr. Phantomhive," Sebastian frowned, "I can't be expected to focus on a mission _and_ take care of your son," he mouthed again, as he was still not given permission to speak.

"Don't worry about him," Mr. Phantomhive smirked. "We've given him a _special_ sort of training." He stood up. He pointed to a specific paper in the folder. "This is the last thing I will mention. This paper has a specific scenario that must be fulfilled for you to regain your speaking privileges. My permission, so to speak, but if this scenario does not come about then you must wait until the end of this mission before I allow you to talk again. Do you understand?"

Sebastian pulled out the paper. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. There was no way this would ever take place! Vincent Phantomhive was a mad man. He was certain of that.


	18. Mission Report: The Services Requested 1

Sebastian was grabbed by the arm before he could return to the room that he and Ciel shared. Kiku on one side and Ran Mao on the other. The two dragged him back to a secluded room on the other side of the building. Safe from everyone. Perfectly quiet. A room where they could make as much noise as needed.

He was thrown onto the bed without a chance to refuse. Not that he could refuse, unfortunately, because he wasn't permitted to speak. "Due to the request of our master," Ran Mao began to strip, "we will provide you with our services."

"I-I really don't think I c-can," Kiku covered his face with his hands and backed himself into the wall.

"You don't have a choice. I know you care for Master Lau, but he did order you, and you belong to him," Ran Mao turned her head. "Do you wish to be subject to his rage? Master Lau will never be fond of you in the way that you are of him. You should maintain his good graces for as long as possible by doing what he requests."

The harsh words stabbed Kiku's heart. His face still covered to mask the tears beginning to form. He just needed a minute. Just a second to recover. But, he would do what was asked of him. He always did, like the loyal puppet he was.

Sebastian couldn't refuse on three counts: 1) Mr. Phantomhive had already agreed for him, 2) he couldn't verbally persuade anyone due to a previous order, 3) even if he wanted to get out of here the two outnumbered him and he didn't want to get on Lau's bad side.

Ran Mao stripped Sebastian of his clothing. She only removed his upper layers, leaving Sebastian confused about what was actually going to happen. She had only removed her shirt to reveal her (probably too small) bra. Sebastian was surprised to see that she had little to no scars despite being someone that had the aura of battle oozing out of her. "Roll over," she demanded. Despite saying the words, Sebastian was pushed onto his stomach without much of a choice. Such an interesting woman.

He was unaware of what she was doing or about to do. Sebastian did begin to feel better, for a reason unknown to him, and found himself quite relaxed. He only noticed what was actually happening when his pants were removed. The light pressure of needles. Acupuncture? He'd believed that to be a hoax but now that he'd actually been subject to it...it was quite nice...and also not at all what he'd expected Ran Mao's 'service' to be. Sebastian internally cursed his brain. The sight of a beautiful woman half undressed had gotten his hopes up (as much as he hated to admit it, Sebastian was a scumbag). Speaking of undressing, why had she taken off her shirt? Was it simply to mislead him? And that conversation too...couldn't they have phrased it differently if no sexual activities were going to take place?

A few minutes of this and a few minutes of that and Ran Mao was done working her magic. Sebastian felt like a new man. "You should wait a few minutes before trying to stand," Ran Mao said, but she was too late. Sebastian had already tried to get up and walk. He stumbled, falling onto Kiku, and the two wound up in very misleading position. Kiku's face flushed. He wasn't used to being this close to attractive (naked) men (that's a lie, Kiku isn't _that_ innocent).

And, as it happens, the door opened. "I have come to defend the honor of my butler. Hands off of my merchandi-" Ciel's valiant speech was interrupted when he noticed Sebastian hovering over Kiku. Feeling all sorts of feelings, he rolled up his sleeves and formed fists with his hands. The back of his shirt collar was grabbed by Lau. He had come to watch the scene unfold but hadn't quite expected this. In normal circumstances, this would be amusing for him. Right now, however, with the awkward positioning on top of the fact that he could see the remains of tears stains, ragged clothing, all leading to what appeared to be the use of force, Lau was not a very happy camper.

Lau's upper eyebrow twitched and his eyelashes fluttered. The bloodthirsty rage from before returned with such haste Sebastian could see the fumes escaping from Lau's mouth. The fires of anger burned deep within him. So much for trying to stay on his good side. Sebastian accepted his death right then and there. If Lau didn't kill him, Ciel was sure to. Who said Lau didn't have any sort of soft spot for Kiku? Ran Mao? You absolute buffoon.

"Master Lau, Sebastian simply moved too quickly after my treatment. He stumbled on top of Kiku and they ended up in this position. Nothing like what you're imagining took place," Ran Mao, the savior of the universe, master of the Lau, God Almighty, and Best Girl, saved Sebastian's life.

The butler, finally regaining control of his limbs, stood up. He would've offered his hand to help up Kiku, but he didn't want to cause any more unnecessary damage. Lau's veins were still clearly noticeable on his head and neck, even if he had considerably decreased his killer-aura.

Kiku, cutest potato, weakest in the universe, servant of Lau, Holy Spirit, and Best Boi, rose to his feet and ran out of the room at full speed. He nope-d out of that situation as fast as he possibly could. Ran Mao, the savior of the universe, master of the Lau, God Almighty, and Best Girl, grabbed Lau's hand and ran after Kiku (she still hadn't put on her shirt btw. Just imagine that for a second. You're welcome).

"So," Ciel crossed his arms and stared at Sebastian, "you want to explain to me what happened? Or am I just supposed to assume everything Ran Mao said was accurate?" Sebastian remained silent. Ciel sighed. "Right, well, let's go over the mission then," he pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed a second time. This was going to be a long night.


	19. Mission Report: Undercover Honeymoon 2

"This is my mute husband, Jeremy Rathbone," Ciel introduced Sebastian. "We are here to celebrate our one year anniversary," he smiled. Ciel was dressed as a woman. A light pink sundress and a wig in pigtails. His eye still covered but not with an eyepatch, just his hair. Ciel didn't need to alter his appearance _too_ much. Pitt had never seen him before. It was the element of surprise.

Sebastian wore a considerable amount of makeup to change his face. With all of the new additions added to mold it, he felt as if he were wearing a mask. It had aged him by about 10 (maybe 20) years or so. 

Pitt was the owner of a newspaper firm. However, he also had many hotels and resorts that he opened up to the public. This week, he would attend this resort. The two only had to wait for him to show up and then poison his drink. It was simple. Theoretically. Provided that the two didn't kill each other first.

"My name is Sky," Ciel introduced himself. "I hope we don't cause too much trouble. I know we are the only two couples on this floor but," he blushed lightly and looked away, "you know how it is."

"Ohho~" Lau snickered and covered his mouth with his hand. "I do indeed. When Vincent asked me to take care of his niece I knew this would be _interesting_." Lau gestured to Kiku dressed in a traditional kimono with a cherry blossom design and a light blue color. It looked quite nice on him. It was hard to tell this was a man at all. "May I present Sakura, my _lover_ ," he smiled. Kiku snapped his head up and blushed profusely. Clearly, that was not a part of their undercover agreement. Sebastian smirked, unable to hide his enjoyment, Kiku was too cute. The cute deserved to be tormented.

"I can't say that we won't be disturbing you with our racket," Lau admitted, shrugging it off, "but I hope you understand we are both here to have a good time." Lau draped his arm around Kiku.

"Naster Rau!" Kiku's flushed state ruined his speech. He got even redder and covered his mouth with his hands. He took deep breaths and tried to calm down but his words were still messed up. "Naster Rau, I berieve we sharr letuln to oul loom," he frowned. Kiku grabbed Lau's hand from his shoulder and masterfully maneuvered so that he could lead the man away. Lau laughed, waving to Ciel and Sebastian as he was dragged away to his death.

"Jeremy, I think it has been a long day. We should retire for the night as well," Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand to lead him to their own room. One year anniversary or not, Sebastian had no intentions of touching Ciel Phantomhive. Mr. Phantomhive was far too scary for that.

Ciel grabbed his bag and retreated to the bathroom. He hated wearing this dress and needed to change pronto. Throwing his wig on the ground and grumbling he searched through his bag for some night clothes...only to find a skimpy silk garment of some sort. Was this a prank from his father? Or a gift from Lau? For some reason both options were viable.

"J-Jeremy," Ciel exited the bathroom (he had put the wig bag on since he didn't bring an eyepatch) he pulled the silk garment down with his hand but it was still far too short. Sebastian clenched his hands into a fist. Was this a challenge? He couldn't say anything to tease him and he certainly couldn't harass him either.

"Jeremy," Ciel, with a newfound courage, grabbed Sebastian's arms and looked up at him with a longing. "H-Happy Anniversary?" he smiled.

Sebastian, in his desperate attempts to not get a boner, inadvertently forced his blood in the other direction. Without particularly intending to blood escaped from his nose. Ciel, flustered and unable to understand what had happened, ran around looking for some tissues. In the process, he forgot what he was wearing, leaving his delicate ass fully exposed for Sebastian to see. This caused more blood to fall.

"Here!" Ciel forced tissues onto Sebastian's face. His head tilted back and the blood went down and into his mouth, trailing out. Ciel became even more flustered. Some romantic celebration this was. He began to strip Sebastian to save the clothes from getting bloodied. This did not help Sebastian's self control. So, he did what he must, and he passed out.

Ciel tried his best to get Sebastian to the bed. It was difficult but he managed it. He cleaned up the blood and touched up the makeup. He sighed. There was a reason he wasn't an agent. Clearly, he was not cut out for this sort of thing. He wanted nothing more than to return home in peace. Forget about murdering Pitt, pretending to be married to Sebastian was what would murder him. 

Sebastian awakened with little to no issues. He sat up, got out of the bed, grabbed a blanket, and slept on the floor. Ciel didn't have the time to refuse him. Day one of their mission was already a complete failure. Someone just end him already. He frowned and got into the bed. The two had slept together at home, why not now? Ciel sighed. Sebastian must hate him. In some reason or another, he must. He hadn't talked to him since he got back. He was avoiding him like the plague. And now, he wouldn't even sleep in the same bed with him! The worst of it all, was Ciel had no idea what he did wrong. Ciel closed his eyes and tried to suppress his lurking doubt. However, he couldn't, and it took quite some time before he fell asleep. 


	20. Mission Report: Undercover Honeymoon 2.2

Ciel couldn't sleep that night. He tried to but he failed. The disappointment of his father looming over him should he compromise the mission. He sighed and got up out of the bed. He went to the balcony and sighed again. His sigh wasn't his own. Kiku was on the balcony next to his.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kiku asked.

"Not even the start of it," Ciel rested his head on the railing. The two cross dressing males shared a sense of understanding. They both had difficulties.

"I want to take advantage of him because we are close together playing pretend," Ciel admitted. "But I suppose it's time for me to realize he isn't interested."

"That's not quite true. I'm sure he has some sort of attachment for you. Perhaps there is more to it that he can't explain just yet?" Kiku assured. "I, on the other hand, am 100% certain Master Lau doesn't feel anything for me."

Ciel blinked and stood up straight. He looked at Kiku. Ciel knew that he himself was dense but this guy was another level. "You did see him get angry when he saw Sebastian on top of you? Right? Because there is no way you can deny he cares for you somewhat."

Kiku swatted his hand in the air as if to swat the idea away. "No, no, Master Lau is actually very easy to anger. He dislikes his property abused without prior notice. It had nothing to do with Sebastian on me. More like, sex was not a part of the agreement. If anything, he was angry with me," Kiku sighed, "because Master Lau and I have a contract of our own. I am the servant to Master Lau. Ran Mao is the master to Master Lau. She holds the heart and I hold the body. Ran Mao is free to do as she wishes but I must always submit to Master Lau's orders. I have no free will."

"That's complicated," Ciel frowned. He wasn't quite sure he understood the dynamic.

"In short," Kiku smiled sadly, "I am allowed to love and never to be loved. Kind of like the game? Fuck, Marry, Kill. I get fucked. Ran Mao gets married. And," Kiku's voice cracked. He cried. Voicing the words was too painful. "Master Lau gets killed somewhere along the way. I could never, which means when Ran Mao wishes to leave this life behind...she will claim Master Lau's. It hasn't happened yet but we have all agreed that Master Lau cannot die unless one of us have killed him."

"Are you sure you should be telling me all of this? The more you say the more confused I get," Ciel's frown still evident on his face.

"It's fine," Kiku smiled and outstretched his hand over the balcony, "because when you wake up, you won't remember," he gently touched Ciel's forehead. The need to sleep washed over him.

. . .

"You were out there a long time. Did you find something interesting?" Lau sat on the bed with his legs crossed. A pipe in one hand and a loose robe (barely tied) on his body.

"I was simply chatting with Sky," Kiku replied.

There was neither a smile nor a frown on Lau's face. Simply relaxed muscles and closed eyes. As hard to read as ever. "Sit," he said. Kiku did so. "No, no, not over there, on the bed, next to me." Reluctantly, Kiku got up and sat next to Lau. The male laid down and rested his head on Kiku's lap.

"You've been crying," he said, expelling smoke from his lungs and onto Kiku's face. "Why?"

"I haven't be-"

"Don't lie to me," Lau took more smoke into his lungs. "I can tell. I can always tell."

"People cry when they are sad," Kiku replied, trying to avoid the question. This would only make Lau more irritated but he couldn't tell him the full truth. So, Lau had to assume.

"You do know that I wouldn't do anything to you, right?" Lau held the thin pipe away from him, his arm hanging off of the bed.

"Yes, Master Lau," Kiku leaned down to kiss his forehead. The long locks of his wig surrounding the male's face. "And that's part of the reason why I'm sad."

Lau didn't respond to the words. He barely moved as Kiku began playing with his hair. The words hung at the entrance of his ears, threatening to enter, but not fully committed to the task. He sat up and pushed Kiku down. He hovered over him, with his robe hanging loosely off of his shoulder. He'd dropped his pipe. Kiku reached out his hand and grabbed it, to protect the sheets, but ashes got onto his hands, burning them. He didn't so much as wince.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Master Lau, I want you to do what you want to do," Kiku looked at his hand. Tobacco and ash covering it. Burning him. But no longer able to start a fire. He clutched the pipe in his hand, tightly, clinging to an unimaginable hope dwelling within him. A hope that one day, Lau would return the flame.

"Drop the pipe," Lau ordered.

"I cannot drop the pipe," Kiku replied. This was the one thing he could not comply with. Dropping the pipe, losing hope, it would only cause more heartbreak. The two talked of different things.

"I demand you to drop that pipe."

"Master Lau," Kiku closed his eyes, refusing to see the agitation on Lau's face, "this resort doesn't belong to you. The ashes will stain the floor and the sheets."

"This resort won't belong to anyone soon. Drop the goddamn pipe, before I tear it out of your hands myself." Kiku could tell from Lau's voice that there was a growing agitation. The pipe meant something else to him. Something Kiku did not know. He sighed. He sighed and he opened his eyes, staring at the pipe, as his last inkling of hope left him. There was no reason to pursue Lau any longer. Ashes falling off of his hand and onto the sheets. Black, similar to his soul, for even dreaming of romance in this cruel messed up world.

The pain of the burn evident on his skin. He dare not cry. He couldn't allow himself to cry in front of Lau. Only from the shadows. Only in other rooms.

Lau grabbed Kiku's hand, moving it above his head, interlacing his fingers. Kiku's burned hand still hanging off of the side of the bed. Lau rested his head in the nook of Kiku's neck. "We used to be close, didn't we?" he asked. "You've become so distant. But, at one time, we used to be close...?"

"Yes, Master Lau, at one time..." Kiku brought his burned hand to Lau's head. He patted his hair. The two would take a shower together anyway. The ashes would not stay long. They'd have sex. They'd sleep together with their bodies entangled. Kiku would tell Lau everything he wanted to hear. And their relationship wouldn't change. Same old, same old.


	21. Mission Report: Undercover Honeymoon 2.3

Ciel sat up in the bed. Something had happened at some point but he couldn't remember what it was. All he knew was that he had walked to the balcony and woken up in the bed. He groaned. His head kind of hurt. His ears certainly did. The sounds of loud moans echoed through the wall. They were certainly having a good time.

He sighed and got up and out of the bed. He straddled Sebastian and waited for him to wake up. He didn't have to wait long. "Jeremy, darling," Ciel cooed, poking Sebastian's cheek. "Wake up please, we have the whole day ahead of us."

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open. He immediately registered two things: moaning and Ciel. He didn't know if the moaning was coming from Ciel or if Ciel was getting him to moan somehow. But, he promptly pushed Ciel off of him and sat up. This was beginning to be a pattern. Sebastian pushing Ciel away, that is.

"Jeremy?" Ciel played with his pigtails. "You haven't touched me once...this is our _anniversary_. Am I not to your liking anymore?" Ciel frowned. He placed his hands between his legs and looked at the ground.

Sebastian couldn't speak. He also wasn't permitted to touch Ciel. But, he wasn't supposed to be himself right now. Wasn't that the perfect loophole? No. He couldn't. Vincent Phantomhive was a tricky man. The _scenario_ hadn't taken place yet. No speaking. No touching. That's how it would have to be.

He went to stand up but Ciel had just about had enough of this. He had gotten here specifically to have a good excuse _just_ to fuck Sebastian and now the man wasn't taking the perfect chance! Ciel pushed Sebastian down and stared him in the eyes. "I want your erect penis in my ass and I want it _now_. Just give it to me already, please? I've been asking nicely for a while. I've given you so many chances to take advantage of a perfectly good situation. Just give me your dick! It isn't that hard! Well, I mean, it _should_ be, but..."

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Was Mr. Phantomhive a psychic? How the hell did he know word for word what Ciel would say? Or that they'd be in this position when it happened? Sebastian could speak now, theoretically, but he was too stunned to say anything.

"Oh, _fuck_ you!" Ciel frowned. He had nothing left in his arsenal to try on Sebastian. If they weren't going to fuck they weren't going to fuck. He was certain Sebastian loved sex. So it must just be something about Ciel then.

"Well, fuck me then," Sebastian mouthed the words slowly and carefully. He slid his hand down his bare torso and towards Ciel's leg. There was a crack. An unidentifiable crack. Sebastian, with barely enough reaction time, grabbed Ciel and rolled to the furthest edge of the room. The crack turned into a hole which turned into two people falling through the wall. Luckily there was a bed to catch them. Sebastian held back the groan threatening to leave as a giant piece of the wall hit his back. At least Ciel was safe. His back? That was debatable. Hopefully the damage wasn't too bad.

Lau, one of the two individuals that had fallen through the wall, snickered as he sat up. He dusted the residue from the wall off of him and whistled at the sight of Sebastian and Ciel. "Sorry to interrupt, this wall was a bit too fragile for us, maybe we should've toned it down?" Lau couldn't help but smirk. His robe barely even on his body anymore but it was covering the important pieces.

The other individual (underneath Lau) was coughing through all the dust. "'ello, sorry about this. I'm Pitt by the way, don't think we've met," he waved, apologetically. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was naked without any semblance of clothing. This...was the man they were supposed to kill? It didn't seem hard. He was full of openings. 

Kiku hopped on the bed and walked through the wall. He tried to step around Lau, but the man pulled him down into the grime with him. "Sakura, _darling_ , what are you doing?"

"Master Lau," Kiku held up the blanket in his hands. "Master Pitt is not wearing clothes."

"Neither," Lau held up his hands to reveal a pair of (surprisingly cute) panties, "are you!~" he snickered and ran out of the room. Kiku had no idea when (or why) Lau had stolen his underwear from off of him but he was flustered all of the same. It was no help that Pitt had somehow gotten his brain one way or another and ran in a different direction. Kiku, not sure which garment was more important, decided to chase after Lau (because, ultimately, he was still male even if he was wearing a wig and having everything hang loose wasn't exactly his cup of tea).

"This has been a strange sequence of events," Ciel frowned after the two had finally stood up. Sebastian shook his head. There was never a dull moment when Lau was involved, apparently. But, what were they going to do about this hole?

"For now, let's just put our things in another room. This whole floor was for us, right?" Ciel sighed and stretched. First things first, he needed to get out of this outfit and put on some real clothes. Second things second, why the fuck was everyone being a cockblock?!


	22. Mission Report: Undercover Honeymoon 2.4

Today was the day. They'd waited a while since discovering Pitt had arrived at the resort. Now, it was time to kill him. The only problem was: they'd gotten a bit attached to the fellow. Sebastian didn't understand how he could be so villainous. Ciel was reminded of one of the servants at his estate while looking at him. Lau, well, Lau was Lau and was no way a part of this mission. He was just here to have a good time. Like Lau usually is...and Kiku, well, Kiku had enough on his plate to worry about. Lau had been tormenting him the entirety of their stay.

At the moment, all five individuals were sitting in a pool of water. They were naked, (probably not the smartest of ideas considering the fact that one is wearing makeup and two are pretending to be women). It was somewhat like a hot spring and a sauna mixed into one artificial mess. The idea was, that either Ciel or Sebastian would sneak the poison into Pitt's drink (because who could possibly expect to die while in the bath).

"Jeremy, why don't you go get us all something to drink?" Ciel casually suggested while adjusting his towel to ensure that no nipple was showing. Damn. Being a woman was hard.

Sebastian stood up. His towel just barely clinging to him for dear life. Ciel was certainly interested in moving the mission along but he also wanted some sweet eye candy. A few days had passed since the hole-in-the-wall incident and each time he'd tried to seduce Sebastian something (or someone) got in the way. At this point, all he wanted was to get a nice look at that body. Sebastian was wearing fake skin (courtesy of Mr. Phantomhive) to cover up his agent scars. He looked so dreamy (not that he didn't always look dreamy) and Ciel couldn't get enough of it.

"Jeremy, please provide me with the sweet nectar of your-" Lau was unable to finish his sentence due to Kiku covering his mouth with his hand.

"Master Lau, control yourself, do not try and seduce other people's spouses in my presence," Kiku frowned.

Lau removed Kiku's hand and pulled him close. "Oh, darling Sakura, don't be so amusing. Don't you have a spouse as well?"

"She didn't seem to be that interested in stopping us in our rendezvous," Pitt snickered. "Such a strange one you've found, Lau."

"I certainly do appreciate you trying to control your man, Sakura," Ciel giggled. "Not that Jeremy would even _think_ of trying to have an affair. We are _hopelessly_ in love, you know?" Ciel placed a hand to his (forced) blushing cheek. These words actually made him want to vomit but he was trying his best to become 'Sky.'

"Such a shame," Pitt smiled, inching closer to Ciel, "you're a real beauty. Are you sure _you_ don't want to have an affair? Someone as pretty as you couldn't possibly be satisfied with a guy that looks like _that_."

"Oh, believe me, he is quite more than he appears," Ciel hadn't intended for it to sound so scandalous but it was too late to take back what he'd said.

"Ohho?~" Lau snickered. "I'm intrigued now," Lau, who had previously been too engrossed in tormenting Kiku, was now fully back in this conversation.

Sebastian returned only to find Lau and Pitt both staring intently at him. Well shit. What did he do? Did he make it obvious that Pitt was going to be poisoned? Did Lau warn him? Little did he know the two were just fully interested in trying to steal his towel. They snickered to each other, whispering devilish plots.

He got pretty close to the pool when Kiku (accidentally) lept up and squealed. He'd seen a spider (or thought he had) and his arm shot back and tripped Sebastian. The male, not focused on his towel anymore, and now falling, tried to catch all of the drinks floating in the air. He caught one with each hand, one on his head, and two stacked up on top of each other with his foot. Lau and Pitt both applauded. His towel gracefully falling off of him. Drinks and a show.

"I'm so sorry," Kiku apologized, about to turn around, but Lau covered Kiku's eyes with his hands.

"Jeremy is having a bit of a costume malfunction," Lau said, to defend the fact that he was blinding Kiku.

"I've seen the male body before, Master Lau," Kiku replied, trying (and failing) to remove Lau's hands.

"That body would put all men to shame," Pitt sighed. "I can understand why Lau wouldn't want you to see it."

Ciel, burying his intense lust, hopped out of the pool and grabbed the drinks off of Sebastian's foot. Now he could finally deliver the poiso- wait...which one was the one with the poison in it again? Fucking shit. Sebastian had a moment of intense panic. All of the mini umbrellas had fallen out of the drinks. One of these glasses had poison and he couldn't distinguish which one. Fuck. He closed his eyes and tried to replay the scene. Which one? Which one? Ah, fuck it, one of them was going to die it would just have to be a surprise.

Sebastian handed a drink to Kiku, Lau, and then grabbed the one off the top of his head for Pitt. Hopefully, this was the right one. If not, well, this was certainly a way to die. Sebastian neglected his towel (because this man has no shame) and just got back into the pool. Ciel handed him the drink. He stared at it, trying to figure out if it was safe, and then just drank it all. What the fuck? Why not? If he died, he died. That's just a fact of life, dying.

Kiku, smart enough to observe the hesitation Sebastian had before drinking his drink... poured his own on top of himself. He swatted Lau's drink into the pool before he could take more than a sip. Kiku got onto his lap, straddling him, wrapping his arms around Lau's head. He kissed Lau passionately so that all of what was in his mouth drained out and down his chin. Lau, not used to seeing Kiku so forward, had no idea what was going on and certainly didn't know how to respond. Kiku, once satisfied that there was no longer a trace of alcohol in Lau's mouth, ceased the kiss and took the opportunity to whisper into his ear. "Aren't I intoxicating enough, Master Lau?"

Ciel, unable to contain his embarrassment, spurted out his drink in an attempt to convert his embarrassment into laughter. Where did his drink end up? On Sebastian's face, where else? His laughter erupted and he snorted. Now Sebastian was an 'intoxicating drink' too. The more he tried to contain his laughter the more he couldn't. He kept attempting to take a sip of his drink only to have it get all over him. His ears red, his laughter bubbling, and his dignity gone. The only two who had actually managed to drink any of the beverage offered to them was Pitt and Sebastian. Hopefully, the correct one died.

"I think that has been enough excitement for one evening," Pitt stretched and got out. He made his way back to his room. Sebastian and Ciel, not wanting to interrupt whatever was happening between Kiku and Lau, also made their way back.

"Ah, we're safe," Kiku breathed a sigh of relief and placed a hand on his chest. He shifted to get off of Lau but Lau placed his hand firmly on Kiku's shoulder and forced him back down onto his lap.

"Care to explain yourself, _Sakura_? Surely there were other ways to go about that..."

"Ahhaha," Kiku laughed albeit nervously. "Maybe I'm drunk?"

"Wasn't _I_ the one supposed to be getting drunk?" Lau said, obviously referencing the prior statement made by the one and only Kiku.

"Master Lau, I'm sorry bu-" Kiku was cut off by Lau picking him up and lying him down on the ground outside the pool (gotta love those fancy in-ground pools amirite). His towel hanging onto him, but just barely, it was a bit too short to cover anything important.

"They were so kind as to leave us alone, let's have some fun, shall we?" Lau licked his lips.

"M-Master Lau...this is a public space...they might come back...it's not very... _clean_..." Kiku tried everything and anything he could use as an excuse but it backfired. Lau wasn't one to care about any of those things.

"Consider this your punishment then," Lau smirked.

And that, my friends, is how Kiku began to regret all of his life choices leading up to this moment.


	23. Mission Report: Undercover Honeymoon 2.5

Sebastian, fully aware that he might die at any moment, sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Ciel to get out of the shower. The more he thought about it the more he realized that if he was going to die he at least wanted to tell Ciel the truth of his feelings (even if he wasn't sure of them himself).

He got up and opened the bathroom door. It was unlocked, surprisingly, and Ciel hadn't noticed until he pulled back the curtain. The male stared at the other male, who no longer looked like Jeremy and was fully looking like Sebastian (minus the fact that he still had the fake skin covering his scars). Sebastian looked at Ciel, who no longer looked like Sky, and was too slow at bringing his hand up to hide his eye, or lack of an eye.

"For someone that didn't understand why I keep my scars, you seem to have kept your own quite nicely," Sebastian observed. Ciel frowned. It was true that his eye was missing. It was also true that there was a hideous scar surrounding the socket. But all other scars aside from this one Ciel made it a point to erase. This one held the most regret. It was a curse left behind to him. One he must carry till the end of his days. The curse of being alive. The guilt of being born.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel dodged the statement. He kept his hand over his one eye, embarrassed by it, cursing it, and wishing that Sebastian wasn't here to see it.

"Milord...I..." Sebastian hadn't spoken in such a long time that words were harder to express then they had been previously. It was difficult for him to say what he wished. He couldn't tell him anything. Nothing. Not a word. He couldn't say how much he'd grown fond of him. He couldn't apologize for all of the trouble he had caused. He couldn't even say that might die tonight because of his foolishness. All he could do was brush this mess of feeling to the side and pretend it was nothing but a joke. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to gaze at your naked body."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know?" Ciel glared, shoving his hand onto Sebastian's face and pushing him back to close the curtain.

"Oh, come on now, don't be like that, we should stay in character and shower together like a good married couple!" Sebastian rubbed his nose. It hurt. Ciel was stronger than he looked.

"It's a bit late for the act, Sebastian," Ciel sighed. He'd been trying to get into Sebastian's pants the entire mission. He'd finally given up. Sebastian had refused to talk to him. Refused to say anything. And now he was here, fully willing, and Ciel was pushing him away again.

Ciel cursed himself, still clinging to his scar, and bit his lower lip to keep from saying anything more. The truth of the matter was he wasn't good enough for Sebastian. He'd been trying to delude himself into thinking that maybe, maybe he was the one that could possess the unpossessable. Sebastian was better off being single. He could do whatever he wanted then. He could be whoever he needed to be for the sake of the mission. Ciel understood that now, now that he had been a part of a mission himself. It didn't matter if their relationship changed to a more romantic one. As long as Sebastian was an agent...Ciel could never sleep at night knowing Sebastian might change into someone else and _be_ with someone else, sleeping in someone else's bed, sharing someone else's dreams.

"Milord, I..." _I'm going to die._ He couldn't say it. Sebastian sighed. "I..." _I really care about you._ He couldn't say that either.

Ciel opened the curtain and stood, staring angrily at Sebastian, "What the fuck am I to you, Sebastian? Honestly, what do you want from me? Asshole, go die already," he closed the curtain again and Sebastian was left, standing there, shocked and slightly confused, but also completely understanding at the same time. This cruel twisted fate. An aching in his chest hurting him to the core.

"I'm going to die," he said. He finally managed to say it. "That's what an agent does, Milord. They die. I could die tomorrow. I could die tonight. I could die three months from now," he balanced it out, unable to tell Ciel the full truth. "It's hard to be attached to things, knowing you're going to die," Sebastian looked at his hands. He could see the frail strands of all his relationships in the past and in the future falling through his fingers. A one night stand was nothing compared to a meaningful bond. A bond he was unable to form due to fear.

"But, I am attached to you, Milord. Despite all of the times I've tried to keep my distance. Despite being free, I still came back to the Phantomhive estate. I-" Ciel pushed the curtain back again, grabbing Sebastian's wrist, he forced him into the shower. Ciel jumped onto him, like a koala, and kissed him, forcing him to lean up against the shower wall. His eyes were closed, unwilling to see Sebastian's reaction or to allow him to stare into the hollow socket. He kissed him knowing full and well this was the worst possible thing for him to do. Being attached to someone he couldn't have. Caring about someone he wasn't meant to care about. The two had their own reservations but neither one worried about them in this moment. In this moment, they could be married and celebrating their one-year anniversary. They could blame it on the mission and forget about it in the morning.

Sebastian scrambled to turn off the water. Ciel lowered his body, still connected to Sebastian's lips, and the two made their way to the bed in a very cumbersome mess. Almost falling multiple times but never separating enough to be normal humans. Body on body, ultimately, and eventually a bed beneath.

The water still stuck on them but neither of them caring if the sheets got wet. Conveniently placed condoms and lubes in the drawers of the nightstand. There were things Sebastian engraved into his memory, without any particular reason. The smell of soap on Ciel's frail body as his tongue licked the water off of his torso. The scent of Ciel's shampoo when he bit his ear. The sound of Ciel's moans and his pleas for Sebastian to go faster. The feeling of his nails digging into Sebastian's back, damaging the fake skin, revealing a few of his scars. If Sebastian was going to die, tonight would be the night.

There were things engraved into Ciel's memory, without any particular reason too. The single strand of hair on Sebastian's head that seemed to stick up without purpose. The feeling of Sebastian's forked tongue on any number of places. The gaze of Sebastian's crimson eyes staring down at him and _only_ him. If Ciel was going to die, tonight would be the night.

The two of them too infatuated with each other to realize where they were. Too caught up in being in each other's embrace to remember they weren't supposed to be doing this. " _Ciel_ ," Sebastian whispered into his ear, "I do love you after all," he confessed before collapsing onto the bed.

Ciel, fairly tired, pretty worn out, took this time to reapply Sebastian's 'Jeremy' face. He patched up the fake skin. He placed the long wig back on his head. He crawled into the sheets and smiled, totally not caring if Sebastian was under a blanket or not. "I love you too," he replied.


	24. Mission Report: Undercover Honeymoon 2.6

"Lau! Sakura! Something is wrong with Jeremy!" Ciel kicked open the door to Lau's room. He was flustered. He was confused. Maybe not sharing the blanket is what caused Sebastian's demise. Who knows? Not him.

"Sky? Why do you expect that _I_ would know how to help you with that? Shouldn't you find the medic?" Lau raised an eyebrow.

"I am skilled in the medical arts," Kiku threw on a robe of some sort and followed Ciel back to his room. Sebastian's body lay on the bed, with a weak pulse, barely registering anything that happened to it. His eyes never opened. His limbs didn't respond. He was a doll.

"He has been poisoned," Kiku announced, after a thorough examination. "Likely of his own doing. How is Pitt?"

Ciel's face turned pale. Poison? Had he grabbed the wrong drink? Was this his fault? "Sakura!" it was Lau's turn to kick open the door. "Pitt is...Pitt is... _dead_."

"If Pitt is...then why is..." Kiku turned to Sebastian. Something was wrong here. Was the entire batch of alcohol poisoned? Kiku frowned, closing his eyes, trying to focus on the situation. There were any number of things that could poison Sebastian. There was also the possibility that Sebastian was just sick.

Kiku placed a hand on his robe, clenching his chest, a sharp pain, an agony. His pulse quickened and he could feel sweat. Delayed reaction? Was that why he felt so strange the entire night? Kiku had a slight resistance to most poisons. This wouldn't be unheard of. Sebastian should have that too, being an agent and all, but because he drank the entire drink...was it working too well on him?

"Master Lau, please don't be concerned," Kiku began. It was too late. Lau was already concerned.

"What's wrong? What's happened? Goddamnit! Will you explain already?!" Lau grabbed Kiku's shoulders and shook him lightly.

"You need to call Mr. Phantomhive," Kiku controlled his breathing carefully. He did not fear dying. What he did fear was Lau worrying over his death. "We need his medical facilities. I don't think...I don't think...we can...survive..." what Kiku meant to say was 'we can't survive in normal medical facilities.' Instead what he said was 'I don't think we can survive.' Two very different messages that he could not correct. Kiku fell forward, into Lau, unable to maintain any semblance of healthy normal.

"Ci-no, sorry, _Sky_ ," Lau held Kiku's body, his own shaking terribly, "c-call Vincent, he is on speed dial in my phone," he looked down at his pocket. Ciel reaches into it, took the phone, nearly dropping it multiple times, and called his father. The phone rang. He sure was taking his sweet old time before answering. Damnit. Answer. Pick up the phone.

"Hm? A bit earlier than I expected. Good for you. I'm waiting outside. Just bring them to me," he hung up. Ciel hadn't said anything and he'd already knew what was happening. His father was as strange as ever.

"He is outside," Ciel said. Lau picked up Kiku and carried him out. Ciel was left alone, trying to get Sebastian off of the bed, and failing.

"Should've known," Mr. Phantomhive stood in the doorway. "You've got the strength of a toothpick," he shook his head and walked over to the bed. He slung Sebastian over his shoulder and walked out, hesitating just a moment, to look at Ciel. "Don't forget to pack up. Get Lau's things too, won't you? Darling niece, Sky, I do apologize about your anniversary getting cut short. Hangovers can be such a curse, don't you think?" Mr. Phantomhive chuckled as he walked. That must be the story he was going to spread. Ciel nodded. He did as he was told. That was all he was good for.

. . .

"It's going to be okay, Kiku," Lau held the male's hand. He sat on a chair next to Kiku while he was resting on a bed in the underground of the Phantomhive Manor. He was saying it more for his benefit, since Kiku could barely hear anything at the moment.

"Ah, yes, totally fine," Mr. Phantomhive squirted some unknown liquid out of a needle and tapped it a bit. He squinted at it, as if unsure of the contents, and then injected it into Kiku's arm. One. Two. Three. Easy as that. He'd already injected the same thing into Sebastian. Should be no time at all now. They'd be fine, probably.

"If he dies, I'll have to kill you," Lau said, matter-of-factly. No hesitation in his voice. No fluctuations. He was serious and yet it didn't seem at all serious.

"Now, now, no need to get hostile," Mr. Phantomhive smiled. "It is unfortunate that Kiku got involved but not entirely a bad thing," he shrugged. "You can finally tell him the truth of your feelings. Come now, Lau, don't you think it's time?"

"Not _entirely_ a bad thing? Goddamnit Vincent. What are humans to you?" Lau gritted his teeth. He clenched his hands into fists. He really wanted to punch the smirk off of Mr. Phantomhive's face.

"My toys, of course," he continued to smile without revealing any motives or reasoning. Lau was convinced of his madness, always had been, but this was too much, even for him.

"Just, leave us alone, will you?" Lau sighed, staring at Kiku.

Vincent Phantomhive did just that. He left the two of them and returned to Sebastian and Ciel. "I don't want him to go on any more missions," Ciel said as soon as his father entered the room.

"That isn't your choice to make, now is it?"

"You have the ability to fire him, don't you?" Ciel looked up with pleading eyes. "You can kick him out of MI-6, can't you? He is a phantom team member anyway. They don't really need him there. Or, at least, can't The Undertaker give him easy missions? Why do you always have to put his life in danger?"

"If not him, then who?" he asked. The question hurt Ciel deeply. He knew that if Sebastian wasn't a field agent _someone_ out there would be. Damnit. He didn't want someone else to die either.

"Ciel," the father placed a hand on the shoulder of the son, "he is actually a rather good agent, you know? His track record is flawless. It was only because I was involved that he was thrown off his track. Feel free to hate me for it. But, Ciel, you no longer have anything to fear. I've seen what I need to see. I've accomplished what I need to accomplish. Everything else should be a breeze from here on out."

Those words weren't reassuring. Ciel couldn't trust them. His relationship with his father was bumpy at best. The two watched over Sebastian as his chest moved up and down slowly with his breathing. He'd wake up. Ciel must hope that he did. The weight of grabbing the wrong drinks, of forcing Sebastian to get them in the first place, although the situation was not his fault he couldn't help but feel that it was. He cried into his father's chest, unsure of the future, and unsure of his part in it. This was a miserable experience.


	25. Mission Report: Phantom Man 1

"Sebastian Michaelis," a voice said. A spotlight shined on him. He squinted. This certainly was no medical facility. Another time gap? Another loss of memory? This was becoming a habit he would much rather like to avoid.

"Do you like being an agent?" The Undertaker stepped into the light. He stood in front of Sebastian's chair. He rested his hands on the arms of said chair.

"It's what I've always been. Lot's of people have seen my face, I can't very well retire," he replied. A very safe answer for a very unsafe question.

"Ah, let me rephrase the question," The Undertaker leaned in close to Sebastian's face. "Do you like Ciel Phantomhive?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sebastian frowned.

"Ah, well, if you don't want to answer, that's fine too," The Undertaker chuckled. He stood up straight and crossed his arms. "You're dead, Sebastian Michaelis. I'm just trying to help you pass on. Funny thing you did, drinking all of that poison just for the hell of it."

"I'm dead?" Sebastian's eyes widened. He tried to get up out of the chair but a strange substance was keeping him tied to it.

"Most people act a bit more surprised then you are right now," The Undertaker shrugged. "In any case, do you have any final messages before you pass on?"

"If I'm dead, I must be dead," Sebastian crossed his legs and leaned his head on his hand. He sighed. "This wasn't how I planned on going. I'm sure everyone has at least plotted out their demise a couple of times. I wanted to die in an explosion...with no remains. That would've been a really nice way to go," Sebastian sighed a second time.

"Do you have any regrets?" a clipboard simply appeared in The Undertaker's hand. He took notes.

"Regrets?" Sebastian pondered for a moment. There wasn't anything that came to mind immediately. Dying was rather hard.

"Did you forget? Already? The reason you became an agent?" The Undertaker threw the clipboard behind him. "Sebastian Michaelis, you do remember, don't you? It held such a strong impression on your heart."

"The reason...I became an agent?" Sebastian placed his hand on his burning forehead. His memories were hazy. A side effect of dying? Vivid glimpses of rotting corpses and burning flesh. Sebastian's burning forehead burned stronger. He was a child standing before a blue flame. It wasn't a flame. It was Vincent Phantomhive. The man that had destroyed his entire family. He'd been struggling to bring him down for years...and now he was falling for his son? How pathetic was he?

"That's right, Sebastian Michaelis, you have betrayed your own self," The Undertaker held out his arms and shrugged. "But, revenge is not as sweet as you believe it to be."

"Why are you here?" Sebastian finally asked. "If I'm dead, why are you the person I see?" he frowned.

"I can't answer that for you," The Undertaker shrugged again. "What I can say is this: you aren't meant to die yet. Your revenge against Mr. Phantomhive...your will to live with Ciel...there are a number of things in this world that call out to you. Do you wish to return?"

"If I must," Sebastian sighed. "I must."

. . .

There were a number of muddled thoughts drifting through Sebastian's mind once he opened his eyes. But his body acted before his mind ever got the chance to. He leaped out of the bed and toppled Vincent Phantomhive to the floor. His hands around his throat, his eyes glaring daggers into his skin, without even fully realizing what he was doing. The rage from his childhood, his past, burning within him. He wanted this man dead.

"Mr. Michaelis, kindly remove your hand from my throat. We could have a bit of an issue if you continue this charade," Mr. Phantomhive gestured to his right. A few maids with knives in their hands. The Undertaker with a gun pointed at Sebastian's head. Lau and Kiku both with their own weapons of choice, ready to attack. Vincent Phantomhive still had friends in this twisted world.

Light returned to Sebastian's eyes. Even if he felt all of the emotions of a previous self, he couldn't act upon them. Sebastian's forehead still burned. There was something wrong with him. He stood up, he groaned, he clutched his forehead. Vincent Phantomhive got up off the floor. He wiped the dirt off of his pants, and he sat on the medical bed, crossing his legs.

"Now then," he gestured for Sebastian to have a seat in one of the many chairs. There were enough for each of the people in the room. Kiku, Lau, The Undertaker, Sebastian, and Ciel. "I believe it is finally time for me to explain myself. Not many of you know, that is, the truth of my existence. Allow me to tell you a story," Mr. Phantomhive folded his hands on his lap and smiled. "The story... of the MI-6's first Phantom man... _me_."


	26. Classified File: Murderous Intent 1

Vincent Phantomhive adjusted the collar of his shirt. He looked in the mirror. He gazed at the file ready to be opened. He was an MI-6 field agent. Agent 006. There are only five agents to each squad, or so people thought. Some things needed to be even more secretive. Some things could only be done without records. Vincent Phantomhive was the man for the job. He had many nicknames but the one he liked the best was 'the phantom man.' It had a nice ring to it. Not to mention, 'phantom' was in his very name.

His wife, the lovely Rachel Dalles, had been a member of his squad for quite some time. She'd given him this file. They'd worked together, marriage approved, and had accomplished many things. Although love was considered a weakness in this industry, Vincent had always believed it to be his greatest strength. That is, until this night.

Everything had gone according to plan. They'd go in, they'd wreak havoc, they'd steal what they needed to steal, and then they'd leave and burn the place to the ground. Smooth. Easy. Beautiful. That's how they worked. Vincent ran through the manor, gun in hand, looking for exactly what he needed to find. Only, he never found it. Each person he'd tried to get information out of kept their mouth tightly shut. They knew too much about him. They'd been told something mysterious.

Vincent frowned. This was the last room and people were already dead. He knelt down, to pick up the knife, to examine it, and a boy with crimson eyes entered the room. The Michaelis's had a son? That was news to him. Vincent stood up. He stared at the boy. It reminded him of the boy that Rachel had just given birth to a few days before. They looked nothing alike, and yet, Vincent could smell the string of fate tying them together.

"Y-you...killed them?" the boy stared into the eyes of Vincent. His eyes brimming with rage and tears. It was then that Vincent realized the truth. Rachel, the woman he most loved all in the world, had set him up. This wasn't a mission. This wasn't even in the plans. She was covering her tracks by dragging his name through the mud. So very much like her.

"I killed them," Vincent played his part. He hadn't done a single thing to them. He hadn't set the mansion to flames. He hadn't stolen a single thing. But, the fact remained that he was going to do this. He had plans to. That was the same as doing it himself. He leaned down to stare the boy in the eyes. "I killed them, burn my face into your memory, and one day..." he placed the knife in the boy's hands. "You can kill me too."

Vincent ran. He ran out of the manor and followed the scent of betrayal. Where was that wretched woman? Where was she? Why had she done this? Why had she killed all these innocent people just for the sake of dragging him down? Surely she had a reason?

She stood there, at the edge of the driveway, with a smile on her face to mask the hatred burning within her. "Hello, darling."

"Rachel?" Vincent stopped in his tracks. The flames and the ash behind him. The glow reflecting in her eyes, on her face, as she smiled ever still.

"I'm sure you're asking me why I've done this," Rachel sighed. She folded her hands in front of her and resumed smiling. "I will do anything for a promotion. You said so yourself, didn't you? But, there is more to it than that. We needed a scapegoat, darling, and who better to blame than the man who technically doesn't exist anywhere on MI-6 files?"

Vincent breathed in. Vincent breathed out. Right. Of course, he should've seen this coming. She was using him this entire time. She only wanted to cover up her tracks. Vincent knew what a devious woman she was. That was part of the reason he asked her to marry him. Now his infatuation was coming back to haunt him. She wouldn't get her promotion. She wouldn't have her way. But, she was right in one respect: Vincent Phantomhive would become the devil tonight.

He took a step forward, smiling, and shot her right in the chest. He held her close. He watched as the blood pooled out of her. He smiled, as she smiled too, the two couldn't have dreamed for a better ending to this tale. Maybe they'd loved each other. Maybe they only wished to toy with each other. That didn't matter now. Vincent killed her. She placed a hand over her wound and she closed her eyes. The last image in her mind was of her dearly beloved, the one she had betrayed.

Vincent didn't cry. Vincent didn't sob. He barely even mourned. He simply stood up and walked away. The burning manor still behind him. The sounds of the wailing boy he'd left alive. The feeling of blood on his shirt, soaking through, sticking to his chest. The heaviness of the gun in his hand.

The only thing keeping him alive was knowing that his son was still there, waiting for him, at home. How was he going to explain this? In the future, when he asked why he had no mother... Vincent gritted his teeth. He'd have to make up some story. Something, anything, but he couldn't very well tell him that he'd killed her.

No, if anything, his son should be the one person he didn't lie to. That would be difficult, considering he couldn't tell him the entire truth at all times. Vincent sighed. He brought a hand up to his head and sighed again. This was too much of a night. His job stolen from him. His wife now dead. His son's future was full of hatred for him. That boy...the Michaelis boy...this was all getting so complicated.

"The world is out to get me," Vincent laughed. "So, why not be the one out to get the world?"


	27. Classified File: Murderous Intent 1.2

"My darling boy," Vincent said, holding the baby in his arms. He was young, not old enough to comprehend the situation, young enough to forget all about it. "We haven't even picked out a name for you," Vincent sighed. The sound of footsteps in the distance, the angry voices in the hall, shit, they were here? No one was supposed to know where Vincent and Rachel lived! Fuck!

Vincent looked around. He had no weapons here. This was the nursery. All that was left was the window. Time to jump. He ran towards it, shielding his son from the impact and the glass. The two fell into the water down below. This would certainly be a story to tell if he ever had the time. Vincent swam with all of his might, as fast as he could, with a baby in one arm. Voices and gunshots. Gunshots aimed at him.

The baby cried and cried, only drawing attention towards them. This wasn't good. Not good at all. No one to trust except himself. He couldn't very well hand his son over to another person, not when the person he had thought to trust the most had just betrayed him like this.

Doomed to live a life on the run, Vincent tried his best to be a father at the same time. He looked after the boy, through agonizing sleepless nights and diaper changes. Each and every time he thought they were done chasing after him, they found him. It wasn't until Ciel (the name he had decided to give him) was five years old that he realized the unusual purple tint in his eye.

"Shit!" Vincent slammed his head against the wall and knelt down to the floor. He cursed himself over and over again for not realizing sooner. Now the boy was five years old. He would never forget such a traumatic experience, but it had to be done. There was a tracker in his eye. It was injected at birth. Likely a scheme provided by his cunning mother. That fiend. Using her own son against Vincent. Had she no heart?

"Father?" Ciel outstretched his hand to place it on Vincent's shoulder He wanted to comfort him but he couldn't. There was a sense of guilt in him. It had been given to him at birth. If he hadn't been alive, Vincent would've been able to survive far better without him. That guilt would be engraved into his memory on this night. There was nothing Vincent could do or say to change it after committing this crime he set out to commit.

"Ciel," Vincent stood up, brushing the small hand to the side, he turned to look down at his son. "I'm afraid you will not forgive me for this, but it must be done," Vincent went to the sink, he washed his hands as best as he could, and, in one clean motion, he stabbed his hand into Ciel's eye. He tore it out of his socket. Ciel screamed and held his head. The blood pouring out of him and the fear of being injured further by his father. The sudden danger, adrenaline, coursing through his veins. Was it true? Did his father truly hate him for existing?

Vincent burned the wound to keep it from bleeding, but the burn only made the pain worse. Of course it would. The more Vincent had to act the more he cursed himself for not noticing something so crucial. The two left, Ciel unwilling to hold the hand of his father as they ran, but too scared to be left behind.

In time, Vincent would be forgotten about by MI-6, his name shrouded in mystery along with the files that never existed. New members entered the group. Former members that only knew of his name and legend, died (not by his hands, of course, but Vincent had thought about murdering them before). He could build up his estate, his empire, pretending to be the demon that Rachel had turned him into. He carried out his own rules, fulfilling his own missions, with no one to stop him or care.

Ciel, doomed to a life of regretting his existence and hating his father. Their relationship would never turn out the way Vincent had longed for. Partially due to the strange incident forcing him to tear out his son's eye. Partially due to the fact that Vincent, considering his circumstances, could not allow Ciel to know too much of his devious plans.

Despite the fact that Vincent was largely forgotten about by MI-6, there was still one agent in particular that found an interest in him. That agent, determined to find out the truth behind the rumors and why uttering the name 'Phantomhive' was such a taboo, was The Undertaker. But, that is a file for another day.

In the end, Vincent Phantomhive only wanted one thing: to have a family and live a happy life. His wife murdered and his son injured, both by his own hands, he was determined to keep his distance from everything as he knew it.


	28. Mission Report: Phantom Man 2

"You mean to tell me, that this entire time, you were _framed_?" Lau crossed his arms. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Vincent Phantomhive didn't seem like that kind of man. Just look at him, uppity and screaming mafia boss with just the way he sat. How could he have been on the good side? This had to be a joke.

"Yes," Mr. Phantomhive shrugged. "In the beginning, I was framed. But, that doesn't mean that the murders I committed before or after are to be looked over and forgotten. I've always been on my own side, you see?" 

"I'm having such a difficult time wrapping my head around this," Lau sighed. He shook his head and sighed again. Just when you think you know people, you get hit in the face with a sob-story like this one. Damn. 

"My eye," Ciel was having difficulties of his own. His hand was covering the eye patch. This was such a strange revelation. He'd never really considered the reasoning before as to _why_ his father tore out his eye. Perhaps it was time to get this scar remedied. But, it was still undeniably a part of him. What was even stranger, however, was the fact that Vincent Phantomhive _knew_ Sebastian when he was a boy.

"You wanted me to kill you?" Sebastian frowned. That made the least amount of sense. Everyone in this room was confused due to their own reasons, except Vincent Phantomhive himself. He knew exactly anything and everything.

"That's so sad," Kiku burst into tears. He couldn't contain himself any longer. Betrayal. Fatherly love. The agony of not being understood. Vincent Phantomhive was such a sad existence. Kiku sobbed a steady stream of ugly droplets and blew his nose into Lau's sleeve (he deserved it). "I can't...I can't..." Kiku tried to hold back his tears which only made him cry more (R.I.P. Lau's shirt).

"Well, say what you will but," Mr. Phantomhive turned his attention back to Sebastian. "Mr. Michaelis, are you going to kill me?" Everyone's attention turned to Sebastian with that question. He was remaining too silent for comfort. The Undertaker was fully prepared to get his gun back out. He wouldn't hesitate to kill Sebastian first. Just try him. He'd do it. 

"I am not going to kill you, Mr. Phantomhive," Sebastian turned to look at Ciel, "that would leave the family situation a bit awkward after all." 

"The family situation is already awkward," Ciel huffed. "Kill him for all I care, he tore out my eye, he deserves it," he frowned. 

"Aw, come now, you don't really mean that," Sebastian snickered. 

"I take it that things have progressed quite nicely with you two? Mr. Michaelis, are you now my son-in-law? In that case, I think it's time we made it to a first name basis, don't you?" Vincent chuckled. 

"We aren't married!" Ciel's face turned a light shade of pink. 

"Not yet," Lau poked Ciel's cheek. "Can I be the one to plan the wedding? I do love me a good wedding..." 

"Wedding? Ha!" Ciel shot a glare. "I'd like to see you try, you can't even plan your own wedding to Kiku!" 

"W-wedding? To Master Lau?" Kiku's tears immediately stopped and his face turned a bright shade of red. He nearly passed out from the mere thought of such a thing. Lau would never! Marriage? Such a foreign but bold concept! Ciel had no idea what he was talking about! Such things were impossible! 

"I'm glad you don't have to die," The Undertaker jumped out of his chair and onto Vincent. He pushed the man down onto the medical bed and hugged him tightly. "Although, I would've avenged you immediately," he said, nuzzling his head into Vincent's neck. 

"That's gay," Lau pointed, only just realizing that The Undertaker (aka 'Adrian' to him) was inside the Phantomhive Manor. "Wait one fucking second," Lau frowned. "I have been lied to and I need a refund for my emotional investment." 

Vincent laughed, "Didn't I tell you? 'Adrian' was my spouse?"

"I can't believe you," Lau sighed. "All of this time, I thought you were some cheating scumbag but you were just cheating on your wife _with_ your wife?! Is he secretly an MI-6 agent too?" 

"Well," The Undertaker avoided eye contact at all costs by nuzzling further into Vincent's neck. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Am I a joke to you?" Lau threw up his hands. "Is there _anyone_ in this room that isn't and wasn't an MI-6 agent?" Kiku raised his hand. "Kiku, put your fucking hand down I know exactly where you came from." Kiku lowered his hand. 

"I was never officially an MI-6 agent if that makes you feel better," Ciel offered. 

"I fucking hate all of you assholes," Lau crossed his arms. Well, he would've, but his sleeve was covered in Kiku snot so he immediately uncrossed them. 

"We love you too, Lau," Vincent snickered. 

"With all of our hearts," Sebastian formed a heart with his hands and winked. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure, _assholes_ ," Lau huffed. "I'm never trusting any of you little MI-shits again," he puffed out his cheeks.


	29. File: Retired Agent 006

Name: Sebastian Michaelis

Organization: MI-6

Section Number: [Classified]

Section Code Name: [Classified]

Section Leader: The Undertaker

Fellow Agents: William T. Spears, Ludger, Sascha, Othello, and Grell Sutcliff

Skills: Being devilishly good looking, reacting well under pressure, and creating useful tools on the job.

Current Status: Retired. Sebastian Michaelis cleared the Phantomhive name and married Ciel Phantomhive. He was forced to retire due to a leg injury given to him through 'unknown' circumstances. The Undertaker gave him high regards and approved his retirement. All missions with the supposed sixth team member Agent 006 have been deemed classified because of their highly sensitive content. Any further information on the subject must be cleared through The Undertaker himself and he is a difficult person to find. 

"Milord! Could you not frolick through the waves so quickly? I'm going to be knocked down by them!" Sebastian, panting and out of energy, decided to accept his fate and just fall into the ocean. Might as well. That was his destiny. Salty goodness with nothing to lose. Yep. Right on his face. Mm. Tasty wave juices. Delicious. 

"Oh, come now, mystical mysterious Agent 006 can't even handle a few waves?" Ciel laughed and stared down at him. He watched as the wave splashed his face. "You know, your leg isn't _really_ injured. You don't have to play pretend right now. This is our authentic honeymoon. Shouldn't you be...I don't know...more excited?" 

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm and dragged him down into the sand. He hovered over his new husband and snickered. "You've fallen into my trap! What do you have to say for yourself? Mrs. Michaelis?" 

Ciel smirked and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. He pulled himself up and brushed their lips together. "How do you know you haven't fallen into mine?" The two kissed on the beach with the waves just tickling their feet, too scared to ruin the moment between them. In the distance, Vincent and The Undertaker sat under a beach umbrella, clanging their glasses, smiling to each other at a victory only the two of them understood. The sun graced them with its presence and not a cloud in the sky to threaten them with rain. It was the perfect picture of excellence. Nothing to fear. Nothing to hide. Only two sets of husbands ready to enjoy the rest of their lives together. 

"Say, have you seen Victor anywhere lately?" The Undertaker asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

"I can't say that I have," Vincent laid down on the blanket under the umbrella. 

"Do you think he is okay? We didn't forget to explain the situation to him, right?" The Undertaker frowned, unable to remember if he had told Victor anything or not. 

"I'm sure he is fine...he is your son, after all," Vincent snickered. "He can take care of himself." 

_Meanwhile_...

Victor sat tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. A stranger standing before him with a gun in one hand and a knife in another. "You're the sun of the MI-6 agent by the code name of 'The Undertaker' aren't you?" he asked, slamming his foot down on the chair between Victor's legs. 

"Yes?" Victor dumbly replied. That was a stupid move. He shouldn't have said that. 

"Good," the stranger placed his knife on Victor's cheek. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki," he licked his lips, "better hope your daddy comes home soon." 

Victor shed a single tear, "I knew I should've gone on vacation with them..." 


End file.
